¿Te vas?
by Daenotsu
Summary: En esta historia un extraño visitante llega a Jump City, ¿quien podrá ser? al parecer solo Raven sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¡EL FINAL ESTA AQUI! después de mucho suspenso, por fin sabrán como termina todo esto, eso si entran y leen.
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia un extraño visitante llega a Jump City, ¿quien podrá ser? Bueno para averiguarlo tendrán que leer mi historia. Pero suficiente de mí parloteo ¡que comience el espectáculo!

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla… créanme no estaría aquí si yo fura el propietario.

**¿Te vas?**

Capitulo 1: Visita inesperada

Era un día soleado en Jump City y los Jóvenes Titanes lo estaban aprovechando. Todos se estaban divirtiendo en el parque, bueno casi todos (saben a lo que me refiero)

"Saben que los vamos a vencer" dijo Cyborg mientras corría, preparándose para recibir un pase de Robin.

Mientras tanto Chico Bestia trataba de bloquear dicho pase pero fallando espectacularmente. El otro miembro del equipo de CB era Starfire, quien corr… eh volaba tras el hombre de metal. Para no entretenerlos con una larga historia de este fantástico partido de fut-bol americano, el equipo ganador fue el compuesto por Robin y Cyborg (ya lo se Star pude volar pero aun confunde un poco las reglas y Chico Bestia… eh bueno es Chico Bestia). Mientras todo esto pasaba Raven se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol leyendo uno de sus libros.

Todos ellos habían crecido ya un poco (pronto dejarían de llamarse los Jóvenes Titanes, para ser llamados simplemente los Titanes)

Después del partido, cada jugados se fue a hacer diferentes cosas, la princesa alienígena fue en busca de algo para come, por supuesto con la compañía del joven maravilla, el hombre mitad robot fue a jugar con algunos niños, mientras que el chico verde trataba te sacarle aunque sea una leve sonrisa a su mas seria compañera "vamos Rae tienes que aceptar que eso fue gracioso" CB dijo "No y mi nombre es Raven no Rae" ella dijo en su monótona voz "muy bien" el Jove súper héroe dujo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su hermosa compañera "¿Que crees que estas haciendo?" dijo esta con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y un tono extraño en su voz "tu que crees… sentándome" el respondió con un acento de confundido "lo que quiero decir es que… no importa" finalmente la pálida titán dijo.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse por dos razones, el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte y algunas nubes oscuras empezaron a cubrir el firmamento.

Los dos héroes permanecieron sentados allí en un incomodo silencio que el cambiante de forma con gusto rompió al pronunciar las siguientes palabras "Oye Rae ¿que lees?" "¿por que preguntas?" dijo ella un poco molesta "solo por curiosidad" CB respondió "bueno no es de tu incumbencia" Raven dijo ahora realmente molesta "vamos Raven no seas tan… tan seria, yo tan solo quiero conocerte mejor, saber que piensas por que yo te…" pero su frase quedo inconclusa ya que un fuerte sonido se escucho en ese momento; en ese momento ambos buscaban la fuente de aquel ruido; "¡¿Que demonios fue eso?¡" la voz de Cyborg se escucho decir "Eso vino de la TT, ¡Titanes vamos!" Robin dijo y así los protectores de esta ciudad se dirijieron a su hogar en la isla.

'¡Maldito ruido, cuando al fin junte el coraje de decirle a Raven mis sentimiento, ese lo-que-sea viene y lo arruina todo!' furiosos pensamientos llenaban la mente de el joven esmeralda.

En el momento que ellos arribaron a la torre ya era completamente de noche y estaba lloviendo; vieron un enorme cráter enfrente de la puerta principal y en el centro del mismo la silueta de un hombre alcanzaba a ser vista; al parecer se trataba de un muy malherido hombre.

Todos ellos se acercaron al ser en el centro de este hoyo recién formado, pero antes de que pudieran distinguir quien era exactamente, este se volteo para poder verlos y levantando la mano susurro "Ra…ven" para después quedar inconciente una vez más.

Que les pareció el primer capitulo, bueno si sienten las ganas de dejar Review háganlo por favor, me alegraría el día, también acepto criticas constructivas, Flames son inútiles ya que no aportan nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**DarkMicaela**: Muchísimas por tu review, es excelente que te haya gustado mi historia. Con respecto a hacer sufrir a Raven, pues sufrirá un poquito, pero no te preocupes no será mucho (también es mi personaje favorito). En este capitulo habrá una descripción bastante completa de este personaje, ya veras. Seguí tu consejo de alargar los capítulos, como veras en el siguiente capitulo. Por ultimo si acepto Reviews anónimos, así que no hay ningún problema.

**Amandu:** muchas gracias por tu interés en la historia, gracias. No conocía a ese personaje del que me hablas, tal vez se parezcan.

**angel de la noche:** gracias por leer el primer capitulo, espero que el segundo lo disfrutes también.

Bueno una vez contestado a todos mis amables reviewer solo me resta decir lo siguiente:

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla… créanme no estaría aquí si yo fura el propietario. Ahora si que comience el espectáculo.

**Capitulo 2: ¿Quién es este sujeto?**

Lo siguiente que sucedió ninguno de ellos podría haberlo predicho, Raven corrió a dicho hombre y casi gritando dijo "¡Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato!" la forma en que su oscura compañera dijo lo anterior dejo a los titanes en un completo shock, nunca la mujer de cabello violeta había hablado así tan… tan angustiada, prácticamente lloraba por el; todo esto fue notado, por supuesto, por su verde camarada, quien en este momento se sentía triste y deprimido, pero a su vez enojado y celoso.

¡¿Por qué todo esto le pasaba a el! ¡¿Por qué paso en este preciso momento! ¡¿Por tenia EL que venir! ¡¿POR QUE! Todo en lo que CB podía pensar era en los celos recién surgidos en el, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que parecía una distante voz, ¿Era la de Cyborg?

"¡CB! ¡despierta y ayúdame aquí!" Cy grito "que, oh si…" fue la única respuesta del aludido.

Y con ello se lo llevaron a la sala médica en la torre. Mientras caminaban cargando al inconciente hombre los pensamientos de los titanes indagaban, tratando de descifrar quien era esta persona por la cual Raven actuaba tan fuera de si, como si fuese otra persona, no la fría chica que mostraba casi ninguna emoción.

Cada uno de ellos tenía su propia teoría acerca del pasado de este sujeto. Robin meditaba el hecho de que el podría ser el maestro de su compañera hechicera dado que parecía mucho mayor que ella o que todos los titanes (no al grado de parecer viejo, por supuesto) 'tal vez el fue quien le enseño los encantamientos que ella utiliza en batalla, quizás es uno de los monjes de Azar, wow… pensé que serian un poco mas viejos, aunque eso no explica el por que ella estaba tan preocupada, mmmmhhh… a lo mejor era el monje en jefe' (esta obsesionado con el trabajo, debería tomarse un descanso).

Por otra parte las ideas de la pelirroja alienígena eran mucho más tranquilas y alejadas de una relación tan seria. Ella divagaba en la posibilidad de que este desconocido era un viejo amigo, un amigo de la infancia, con la idea de conocer mas sobre la misteriosa historia de su enigmática amiga; todo esto alegraba muchísimo a la princesa extraterrestre 'finalmente, alguien quien tal vez nos pueda decir mas de el pasado de nuestra amiga Raven, aunque primero debemos ayudar a este nuevo amigo a curarse' y así continuaron los pensamientos de Starfire.

En cuanto a Cy y su mente, trabajaban en un concepto diferente del ya tan mencionado nuevo visitante, el imaginaba a este personaje ayudando a Raven a llegar a la tierra, a escapar de su demoníaco padre 'y si el ayudo a Raven a alejarse de Trigon ó el ayudo a encerrarlo, si hizo eso entonces es muy fuerte, tal vez tendremos un nuevo compañero, ojala sea mejor jugador que Bestita' tratando de ver lo mejor en la situación, imaginando un futuro positivo, en el cual su vida volvería a la normalidad, inclusive con la posibilidad de la adición de un nuevo compañero de batalla y quizás un nuevo amigo.

Los pensamientos de la mitad demonio eran muchísimo mas serios, estaba extremadamente preocupada por la seguridad de hombre herido '¡Tiene que sobrevivir! ¡Tiene que sobrevivir!' eran las únicas frases que pasaban por la mente de la oscura titán y estas se veían reflejadas en su rostro, las facciones en el eran de desasosiego e inquietud.

Por ultimo en la mente del bromista solo había enojo, celos, tristeza y decepción; el imaginaba una vida pasada en la cual Raven, la hermosa Raven, convivía con la persona que ayudaban en un nivel que iba mas allá de una amistad, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, la cual era notable a simple vista. ¿Qué otra explicación podía ser dicha? Era obvio que para ella el mallugado personaje era alguien muy importante en su vida '¿por que tenia que venir este idiota? justo cuando comenzábamos a llevarnos bien' tal vez las afirmaciones de los pensamientos de CB no parecieran ciertos, pero la realidad era otra, realmente ahora que el susodicho héroe maduro un poco (sin exagerar), Raven convivía mucho mas con el y parecía que era una convivencia agradable.

Una vez que arribaron a la torre, mas específicamente a la enfermería y con una mejor iluminación se distinguían los rasgos de el recién llegado; tenia largo cabello negro, largo para un hombre, que le llegaba hasta los hombros; bastante desordenado, la piel pálida, muy parecida a la de Rae; una nariz fina colocada arriba de unos delgados labios; era una persona alta, inclusive mas que Cyborg.

Sus ojos se encontraban ocultos por sus parpados, así que estos aun eran un misterio; las pestañas de este hombre eran cortas, pequeñas y sin ningún ornato en especial, sin ser estilizadas; sus cejas de un profundo negro como su cabello, ni muy pobladas pero tampoco ausentes, la medida exacta; su frente amplia sin arrugas; las orejas redondeadas medio ocultas por su alborotado pelo carecían de adornos; un cuello musculoso, fuerte sostenía a la cabeza y los elementos que la conformaban. Debajo de todas las heridas y golpes se encontraba un hombre muy apuesto.

Usaba una larga capa negra, la cual era sostenida por dos medallas plateadas conectadas por una cadena del mismo color; en estos circulares ornatos estaba gravada la figura de un dragón occidental con la cabeza hacia arriba y sus alas abiertas, dando muestras de un enorme poderío.

El resto de sus ropas eran del mismo oscuro color de las sombras; sus pantalones, que parecían estar hechos de hilos de metal, dado que se veían flexibles pero en el momento de tocarlos se comprobaba su resistencia, al igual que un cierto brillo (que era posible ver en ciertas secciones que no se encontraban sucias) fuera de esos detalles era difícil diferenciar entre estos un par de pantalones normal.

La parte superior del cuerpo era cubierta por lo que parecía una camiseta con mangas largas y cuello en V un poco levantado (como una camisa pero un poco mas corto y sin botones); esta era adornada por un dragón oriental, el cual rodeaba a la misma, una de sus garras señalaba el lugar donde su corazón se encuentra, mientras que la cabeza con su boca abierta daba la idea querer devorar dicho órgano vital.

Un par de botas protegían sus pies, pero a diferencia del reto de sus ropajes, estas aparentaban una dureza sorprendente, adornadas con trazados plateados y un tanto extraños.

Rodeando la cintura del malherido se encontraba un cinturón, que como todos los adornos, poseía el mismo color que el brillante metal llamado plata, de forma triangular en el centro, mientras que el resto se formaba por cuadrados. Unida a este raro cinturón se encontraba una espada (al parecer de doble filo) en su vaina; legaba a distinguirse el mago grisáceo, parte de el con cuero, rodeando el metal, mientras que la otra parte solo era el metal desnudo. Al final del manezuela, incrustado en la punta inferior de la misma, una joya de color azul eléctrico.

En el momento en que el anónimo toco una de las camas en la sala para los heridos, Raven se apresuro a colocarse a su lado y de inmediato comenzó a tratar de curarlo con sus poderes mágicos. Las manos de la mujer de ojos violetas brillaron con un resplandor azul pálido, como rodeadas por hielo y se acercaban a este tipo herido, pero antes de empezar el proceso de recuperación el hombre la detuvo, abrió sus ojos (que eran de un gris oscuro y como los de un gato) y en una voz apenas audible dijo "piensa… claro" cada palabra se oía pesada, se notaba que le costaba gran trabajo pronunciar cualquier sonido.

Al instante que la chica gótica escucho dichas palabras abrió por completo sus raros, pero hermosos ojos, y casi gritando menciono "¡Chico Bestia! ve a mi cuarto y busca un libro verde oscuro, como de piel con un extraño dibujo que recuerda a la cabeza de un dragón en la portada, se encuentra en la parte superior de mi librero, es uno de los mas grandes ¡Apúrate!" "s-si…" el verde personaje dijo y salio a la habitación de su compañera.

Otro evento sorprendente en un mismo día, Raven dejando a alguien entrar a su cuarto, pero no solo eso ¡dejando a CB entrar a su cuarto sin supervisión de nadie! Al parecer no le importaba la seguridad de sus cosas. Tal vez a CB le puedas confiar tu vida en batalla, pero algún bien material, bueno… mmmmhhhh yo lo dudaría mucho.

De cualquier forma, una vez en la habitación que recordaba a una biblioteca, por la increíble cantidad de libros en el cuarto, el héroe inmediatamente comenzó la búsqueda del extraño libro descrito previamente por su bella compañera. Buscando entre la inmensa cantidad de volúmenes no pudo evitar seguir cuestionando el comportamiento de la persona que lo envió a este lugar; ese sentimiento de furia, que fue apaciguado por el shock que se produjo cuando la mística mujer le encomendó la búsqueda de lo que parecía un objeto muy valioso, reapareció ahora que se encontraba lejos de la hermosa dama; desconfiaba del hombre en cama que tenían que atender, o tal vez solo eran celos, quizás en otras circunstancias, en las cuales el odiado personaje solo aparecía, sin conocer a nadie (o por lo menos sin conocer a Raven), solicitando ayuda, tal vez así el estaría feliz de auxiliarlo, pero esto era muy diferente.

No tardo mucho tiempo en hallar el objeto de su exploración. En el instante en el que el cambiante encontró el citado libro, se dio cuenta que en verdad era algo muy valioso, para ella, por que se encontraba en un estado que rayaba en la perfección. Después de observar por unos segundos el grueso ejemplar, corrió de vuelta a la enfermería, mas por el miedo del enojo de Rae, que por la preocupación por el extraño que yacía en uno de los catres del sanatorio.

En cuanto CB puso un pie en la habitación en donde el resto de los titanes se localizaban, la chica con cabello violeta se apresuro a tomar el libro y rápidamente comenzó a hojearlo, tratando de localizar algo que pudiera ayudar al herido en cuestión.

Después de un corto periodo de pasar hoja tras hoja, en el cual el resto del equipo de superhéroes permaneció en silencio, observando atentamente a Raven, esta encontró lo que buscaba; se puso de pie y colocándose a la derecha del hombre comenzó a pronunciar un complejo hechizo, acomodando su mano izquierda sobre la frente del herido, mientras que la mano restante sostenía el ejemplar.

Cuando termino de decir las extrañas palabras escritas y después de retirar la mano de la frente del joven parecía no haber reacción, pero unos segundos mas adelante una energía dorada broto de el lugar donde la mano de la chica se encontraba, rodeando al cuerpo por completo, la magia estaba funcionando.

Al parecer esa era la reacción esperada por Rae, dado que se encamino a la puerta inmediatamente después de que la capa dorada cubriera por completo el cuerpo malherido del personaje de ojos grises. Debajo del marco de la puerta se volvió en si y ya con una voz mas relajada dijo "debemos dejarlo descansar por esta noche, por la mañana deberá sentirse mejor" y con eso continuo su camino.

Los titanes siguieron a su amiga, la cual se dirigía a la sala común del edificio, guardándose su curiosidad para el momento en que arribaran allí.

Una vez en el lugar ya citado y Raven sentada en el sillón, no pudieron contenerse más y el interrogatorio comenzó.

"¿Quien es el?" el primero en preguntar fue el líder de los titanes, cuyo rostro conservaba seriedad, a pesar de que la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.

"¿Qué rayos paso allá?" cuestiono un Cyborg que no se molestaba en ocultar las tremendas ganas de conocer mas del asunto.

"¡¿Por qué estabas tan preocupada por el!" un Chico Bestia bastante celoso se apresuro a interrogar los orígenes del susodicho.

"¿Es un amigo tuyo?" la princesa extraterrestre tan solo deseaba saber si lo que se había imaginado era lo correcto.

Ok, por favor cálmense todos ustedes" Raven dijo "su nombre es Daenotsu y el es… ah… mi hermano."

Supongo que alguno de ustedes se esperaba esto, bueno que les pareció, por favor díganmelo, dejen review y hagan feliz a alguien, jejeje…. Nos vemos pronto (espero)


	3. Chapter 3

Muy bien un nuevo capitulo esta aquí y solo me resta decir un par de cosas (además del disclaimer), primera, lo siento por la larga espera por este capitulo, pero la escuela es bastante exigente en este momento; segundo, otra disculpa, pero esta es para lo reviwers anónimos, yo dije que aceptaba sus comentarios, pero no recordé activar dicha función hasta hace pocos días, así que si hubo algún review anónimo que quiso dejar algún comentario y no pudo, je… lo siento.

Bueno basta de mi parloteo ¡que la historia comience!

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla… créanme no estaría aquí si yo fura el propietario.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Entonces…

"¡QUE!" Todos gritaron al unísono.

"El es mi hermano" Raven contestó con una voz cansada "de hecho mi medio hermano"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto un muy confuso Chico Bestia.

La hermosa hechicera solo expreso lo siguiente "Por favor, primero permitan me tomar un poco de té y después contestare todas sus preguntas" mientras hablaba la chica cerraba su ojos y recargaba su espalda en el respaldo del largo sillón.

"¡Yo te lo traeré!" dijo un ahora feliz héroe verde. Rápidamente corrió hacia la cocina dispuesto a preparar la bebida que solicito su mas bella compañera (de acuerdo a el). Por su puesto el estaba mucho mas contento; todo el odio, toda la depresión, todos esos sentimientos negativos habían desaparecido.

Mientras que el agua para el té se calentaba los pensamientos de cierto cambiante de forma volvían a volar, pero por supuesto en una forma mucho mas tranquila y serena '¡es solo su hermano! Hehehe… tal vez reaccione muy mal a todo esto, pero se siente bien saber que no tratara de besarla o algo' una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de CB, aun había esperanza para el.

Aunque el no era el único que divagaba en su propia mente, todos los demás titanes fueron sorprendidos por la respuesta de su oscura camarada, ninguno de ellos razonó que el personaje conocido ahora como Daenotsu podría ser el hermano de Raven.

Tomemos como ejemplo a Starfire, observemos dentro de su cerebro 'así que es el hermano de nuestra amiga Raven¡Esto es mejor!' así es, la princesa de otro planeta como era de suponerse le alegraba la idea de que el familiar de alguno de sus amigos los visitara, hablado, en este momento, mas específicamente de el hermano de su oscura amiga.

Cyborg también se encontraba confundido por el anuncio hecho por Rae 'su hermano eh… bueno esto es extraño, no sabia que ella tuviera hermano, bueno aunque ninguno de nosotros sabe mucho de su pasado ¡esto será entretenido!' compartía cierta alegría con su pelirroja colega, aunque por supuesto nadie podría igualar el entusiasmo de Star, eso seria imposible.

Una vez mas la parte seria de esta sección de la historia es aportada por el líder de los titanes 'con que recibimos la visita de su hermano… tiene sentido, se parecen bastante, pero entonces debemos tener cuidado, quizás el tenga la convicción de revivir a Trigon, aunque ella no lo habría ayudado, mejor le preguntamos eso' en verdad necesita unas vacaciones.

Pero eso si, compartían un mismo sentimiento, la ansiedad de conocer más acerca del recién llegado; todos y cada uno de ellos deseaba comenzar una sesión de preguntas, deseaban bombardear con interrogaciones a la única persona en este cuarto que conocía las respuestas.

Aunque lo único que deseaba hacer Raven era, por otra parte, descansar, dormirse por un rato, dada la presión que sintió al ver a su hermano tan malherido. En su mente solo podían ser oídas las siguientes palabras 'quien pudo haber provocado esas heridas tan profundas' su único pensamiento.

Al poco rato la tetera comenzó a silbar, lo cual significaba que era el momento en el que Chico Bestia debía entrar en acción; la preparación realmente algo que encontraba sencillo de hacer, todo ese tiempo de ver a Raven cuando hacía su té rendían sus frutos, sabia la forma de preparar esta bebida caliente al gusto de la pálida muchacha; colocar unas cuantas hojas en el fondo de la taza, después verter el agua hirviendo, esperar unos segundos para agregar un poco de miel, para terminar con unas gotas de limón. Un poco observador al parecer.

Cuando volvía al sillón, donde el resto de los titanes se encontraban, con la humeante tacita en la mano, vio a Raven con sus ojos cerrados; en el instante en que presencio tal vista se sintió culpable, muy pero que muy culpable 'genial ella estaba tan preocupada y aquí yo deseando… bueno… lo peor, bien pensado Chico Bestia, bien pensado' decepcionado de si mismo pensó; cualquiera podía ser testigo de la fatiga de su compañera con tan solo ver su rostro, aquel rostro que regularmente no mostraba emoción alguna ahora dejaba ver el cansancio y la tención provocada por la preocupación por su hermano; ella jamás había estado tan preocupada por nadie de esa manera, o al menos nunca lo mostraba.

"Aquí tienes Raven" dijo el verde sujeto, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la humeante taza llena de un liquido ámbar. Raven abrió sus ojos violetas, dirigió su vista hacia los ojos de CB y dijo "gracias Chico Bestia" acompañando dichas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Esta simple acto hizo que la sonrisa que desapareció después de pensar en sus, valga la redundancia, pensamiento negativos regresara pero con el doble del tamaño anterior '¡sonrió¡y esa sonrisa fue para mi!' el cambiante héroe pensó.

Estos alegres pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Robin "Entonces… su nombre es Daenotsu y el es tu hermano" comenzó el líder de los titanes "medio hermano" lo corrigió la oscura mujer "bien, medio hermano" continuo el chico maravilla "¿podrías explicarte?"

Raven cerro sus ojos de nuevo, después de tomar un poco del té que le entrego CB, pero rápidamente los volvió a abrir y comenzó su relato "muy bien, pero antes de empezar debo decirles que no conozco todo acerca de él, por lo tanto solo explicare lo que se" su vista estaba dirigida a ningún lugar en espacial, parecía que trataba de recordar los sucesos relacionados con su familiar "el nació diez años antes que yo" (ella tenia diecisiete, su hermano veintisiete, fácil) "compartimos la misma madre, pero, como ustedes ya saben mi padre era Trigon; el padre de mi hermano era o es, no estoy muy segura de eso, un hombre llamado Aretsou, no conozco nada acerca de el, jamás lo llegué a conocer y mi madre no hablaba mucho de el, al parecer el recordarlo le causaba un gran dolor; ella se enamoro de el, lo amaba… no aun lo ama con todo su corazón y, de acuerdo con mi hermano y mi madre, el también la amaba, pero por una extraña razón Aretsou dejo Azar, antes de que yo naciera."

"Pero ¿por que abandono a la mujer que amaba amiga Raven?" pregunto intrigada Star, dado que no entendía las razones de dejar atrás a la mujer que supuestamente amaba junto con el hijo de ambos. Aunque ella no era la única con esta duda, pero si la primera en expresarla.

"Eso se lo deberías preguntar a mi hermano, por que de eso yo conozco nada" continuo Raven "bueno, de alguna manera Trigon aprovechó dicha situación, engaño a mi madre y yo fui concebida" una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pálida titán "yo era feliz, cuando mi hermano vivía con nosotras, jugábamos, aunque por supuesto jamás pude expresar demasiadas emociones, pero en los momentos en que estábamos juntos, me sentía… normal." Una solitaria lagrima se escapo de los ojos de la ahora relatora "El era bastante alegre, un poco presumido, también muy activo y popular entre las mujereas, aunque dudo mucho que esto ultimo haya cambiado" una vez mas otra sonrisa apareció en su fino rostro, aunque a diferencia de la anterior esta demostraba in poco mas de alegría "pero, desgraciadamente un día se entero de lo que Trigon hizo, desde ese instante el cambió, cambio mucho, se volvió una persona fría."

"Entonces el es como una versión adulta y en un hombre de ti misma" ahora el que interrumpió fue el mitad robot, pero con la intención de bajar un poco la tensión que se percibía en el cuarto.

"créeme, a su lado yo parezco alguien alegre y despreocupada de la vida" la misteriosa chica contesto y continuo con su explicación "después de un año con este nuevo comportamiento el se fue también, sin decir nada, solo un día me entrego el libro que utilice para curarlo y partió, sin decirnos a donde se dirigía o con que propósito el se alejaba del lugar donde nació"

"Bueno ese cambio de personalidad tenia que pasar, por que si no sus poderes comenzaría a destruirlo todo¿no?" Chico Bestia analizó, un momento ¿CB analizó! Sip, oyer… quiero decir leyeron bien. En este día habían sucedido cosas muy extrañas, Raven sonrío, no una, ni dos sino tres veces y una de ellas dirigida a el verde miembro del equipo, pero lo que realmente resaltaba era el análisis de CB.

El razonamiento del más joven de los héroes no paso desapercibido, todos se sorprendieron por el hecho. Robin y Cy compartían este silencio provocado por el shock, mientras que la princesa extra-terrestre simplemente deseaba saber lo que tenia que decir su amiga al respecto.

Una Raven con sus ojos completamente abierto respondió "No sus poderes no son controlados por sus emociones, el podría expresarse libremente sin que nada pasara"

"¿Qué poderes tiene?" pregunto Robin a la muchacha relatora, pero con la mirada fija en Chico Bestia, por que aun se encontraba en shock por el comentario del cambiante de forma.

"El puede volar y mover objetos con su mente, como yo, pero también posee una fuerza abrumadora, su mente trabaja a gran velocidad, en otras palabras el tiene una capacidad intelectual asombrosa, además de algo llamado velocidad de dios, pero esto no se exactamente que es, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle eso también; es todo lo que se de el.

Sentados alrededor de Raven, mantuvieron un pensativo silencio en el cual trataron de asimilar la información que su compañera le había proporcionado.

Starfire seguía indagando en el por que del abandono de una familia por parte de este hombre llamado Aretsou.

Cyborg parecía descartar la idea de invitar a jugar en el Game Station al visitante, por la descripción hecha por Raven.

Robin desechaba el pensamiento en el cual Daenotsu ayudaba a traer de vuelta al demonio inter dimensional.

Mientras que Chico Bestia seguía sintiéndose un poco mal por sus pensamientos acerca del hermano de la mujer que el ama.

Se mantuvieron en ese estado, con Raven sentada y recargada en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados y los demás encerrados en sus mentes, hasta que el antiguo compañero de Bantam se levanto y dijo "Debemos dormir un poco, mañana aclararemos esto" Después del menaje todo se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Antes que la chica con el cabello violeta pudiese entrar a su habitación, el joven titán verde la detuvo, justo enfrente de la puerta de la chica y dijo "Escucha Rae, lo siento, hoy no hice mucho para ayudar, me comporte como un idiota, por eso o siento" "esta bien CB, tu no sabias quien era el hasta hace poco" ¿ella sabia la razón de su falta de atención? "No necesitas disculparte, ve a dormir, buenas noches Chico Bestia" y con eso entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta muy lentamente y dejando a un confundido hombre en el oscuro pasillo.

* * *

Por favor díganme que opinan de este nuevo capitulo, por favor dejen algún review, con eso harán alegre el día a alguien. Otra cosa no se vayan con la finta de creer que este sujeto es perfecto, el esa lejos de ello, bueno ahora si eso es todo.

Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Muy bien es hora de contestar a mis Reviewer anonimos.

Sofia: gracias por tus comentarios y una cosa mas, puedes hablarme de tu, no soy tan mayor.

Anonimo: gracias por leer mi historia pero vamos no soy tan viejo, bueno eso te lo dejo a ti.

Ahora si continuemos con la historia.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla... creanme no estarìa aqui si yo fuera propietario.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Nueva Información**

A la mañana siguiente Chico Bestia se despertó casi al medio día, nada raro en el, por supuesto. Su rutina matutina no cambio tampoco, en el momento en que consiguió reunir las fuerzas, no para levantarse, sino para sacudirse la flojera que siempre sentía en cuanto se despertaba, se dispuso a cambiarse de sus pijamas a su uniforme habitual. Después de pasar al baño a mmhh… "desahogar su alma", si eso suena bien, bueno después de realizar la acción antes citada, el único habitante verde de la torre se dirigió hacia el cuarto principal/cocina a prepararse un buen desayuno.

Cuando entro a la habitación que ya nombré solo estaba Raven allí, algo bastante extraño, ya que por lo regular todo mundo solía estar presente cuando el al fin arribaba.

La hermosa hechicera se encontraba en el sillón, nada fuera de lo regular "hola Rae" Chico Bestia saludo a la única persona que se encontraba allí, la cual simplemente respondió "Buenos días Chico Bestia y mi nombre es Raven" a pesar de haber corregido la pronunciación de su nombre, parecía no importarle mucho que el joven la llamara por un apodo, dado que no despego sus ojos del libro en el cual se encontraba completamente perdida; la única reacción del cambiante fue una ligera risa.

El titán verde se quedo un momento allí parado, tan solo mirando a su pálida compañera 'aun sin hacer nada ella luce deslumbrante' esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Chico Bestia; ante sus ojos la mujer que tenia cerca brillaba, su belleza era incomparable, podía permanecer todo el día observándola, o por lo menos hasta que su estomago le recordara el propósito de su llegada a la habitación.

Después de que su interior gruñera con la intensidad suficiente como para espantar a una jauría de hienas salvajes (increíblemente la hechicera no escucho absolutamente nada¡eso es concentrarse en la lectura!), volvió a reírse, pero de una forma un tanto diferente, mas avergonzada y se dirijo a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno decente.

Una vez en el área de la cocina, el verde muchacho comenzó una pequeña charla consigo mismo "bien… ¡hora de un desayuno nutritivo y balanceado!" para después tararear una canción que solo el conocía.

Algo que hay que aclarar es que su comida matutina "nutritiva y balanceada" consistía en tres platos de un cereal llamado Obelisc'Os, unas rueditas de un color azul eléctrico, con mas químicos que una planta de procesamiento de sustancias peligrosas y el nombre de cereal solo lo recibía por que así estaba escrito en la caja. Bueno una vez terminado suici… eh quiero decir, su comida, recogió su plato, lo lavó y se dirigió al sillón donde su camarada se encontraba.

Una vez allí, encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar de canal, sin nada interesante que ver 'ya lo vi, ya lo vi, apesta, pésimo, ya lo pasaron una cinco veces, ugh… eso es asqueroso' mientras pesaba todo eso hacia diferentes caras, aunque la mayoría tan solo variaban un poco, en general sus gestos expresaban aburrimiento.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" el oji-verde pregunto repentinamente sin quitar sus ojos de la televisión "Starfire y Robin fueron al centro comercial y Cyborg salio pero no se a donde exactamente se dirigía" la oscura chica una vez mas respondió con la mirada concentrada en la lectura que descansaba en sus manos.

"Oh" la única cosa que se le ocurrió decir al CB. Al parecer su conversación terminaba en ese instante, por que los dos, una vez más, parecían absortos en sus respectivos asuntos pero la mente del verde joven comenzó a trabajar; se dio cuenta de que las únicas personas que estaban en estos momentos en la torre eran ellos dos 'bueno tal vez su hermano también esta aquí, pero aun debe estar inconciente, así que no cuenta' el héroe pensó y continuo '¡esta es mi mejor oportunidad!'

De repente el apago el televisor, arrojo el control al sillón, se levanto muy lentamente (por los nervios de lo que estaba por hacer) y se coloco justo en frente de la chica lectora.

"Raven, ne-necesi-sito hablar contigo" comenzó la conversación no de la manera mas segura y estable. "bueno, te escucho" Rae simplemente contestó, con su monótono tono de voz y sus ojos pegados al volumen en el cual se interesaba "No Raven… esto es serio" el cambio en la forma en que el sonido de sus palabras salía de su garganta obligo, de alguna forma, a que la vista de la hermosa heroína se dirigiera a los esmeralda ojos del adolescente que habló, lo cual causo que ella notara la diferente expresión facial que ahora el mostraba, una expresión de seriedad, una mirada muy diferente a la usual, que por lo regular enseñaba alegría, despreocupación y cierto atolondramiento; no sus ojos ahora revelaban una nueva faceta mas seria, aunque también mostraban cierto grado de nerviosismo.

"De…qu-que quieres hablarme" dijo la mujer ya con sus ojos fijos en la vista del cambiante '¿Qué demonios me pasa¿Por qué de repente me puse nerviosa?' al parecer si conocía lo que el estaba a punto de decirle pero seguía en negación, como lo se, bueno pueeeees… 'no creo que sea lo que pienso, no, eso no es posible, el jamás… pero… no, no te hagas ilusiones Raven; solo contrólate, escúchalo y ya'.

"Ve-veras es-esto es muy difícil de decir p-para mi" comenzó a hablar de nuevo el personaje de ojos color jade, al mismo tiempo que rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza para continuar con lo empezado "Bueno" dio un profundo respiro y… "Me gustas Raven; no, creo que es mas que solo eso, creo que…que te amo…" el claramente dijo "Ch-Chico Bestia…" mientras escuchaba las palabras dichas por el joven y al pronunciar las suyas, varias cosas en la habitación explotaron, ya que a pesar de haber ganado mucho control sobre sus poderes, el shock causado por lo pronunciado de parte del verde miembro del equipo dejo en caos la mente de la bella mujer. Felicidad brincaba bueno… de felicidad; Conocimiento se encontraba absorta en volúmenes y volúmenes, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo sucedido; Sabiduría, por primera vez se encontraba sin palabras de guía; Timidez incluso esbozó una muy diminuta sonrisa y así podría seguir y seguir describiendo las reacciones de todas las personificaciones de las diferentes facetas de su personalidad, pero tardaría una eternidad, mejor solo diré que su mente era una completa anarquía.

"por favor déjame terminar" claramente dijo el Chico Bestia y prosiguió "Yo creo que eres la mas hermosa mujer que haya visto, tu rostro pues… es fino, lo cual lo hace verse maravilloso, tu tono de piel, pálido, para mi te hace brillar; tus ojos, violetas, me dejan ver lo que en verdad sientes, aunque trates de ocultarlo, tu tristeza y tu alegría se ven a través de ellos y t-t-tu cuerpo es as- asombroso…" esto ultimo lo dijo muy ruborizado, pero después continuo "pero esas no son las únicas razones por las cuales te amo; tu eres mas inteligente que nadie, siempre sabes que decir en el momento adecuado; siempre estas tranquila, aunque todo a tu alrededor sea un caos; incluso eres graciosa y divertida, en tu propia manera, con tu sarcasmo y eso… en pocas palabras para mi eres perfecta" Ahora que por fin pudo expresar lo que sentía solo le quedaba esperar, esperar pacientemente a su respuesta, aunque desgraciadamente cada segundo que el shock de Raven duro y en los cuales permanecieron en silencio, le pareció una eternidad al cambiante de forma 'en que estará pensando, maldición, por favor que sienta lo mismo por mi, que sienta lo mismo por mi' sus pensamientos denotaban nerviosismo como en ningún otro momento, como ya dije cada instante que tuvo que soportar fue angustiante.

Por fin la mujer a la cual iban dirigidas las palabras de amor reacciono y empezó a decir… "Chico Bestia yo…" pero el sonido de las puertas hidráulicas del salón principal de la torre abriéndose interrumpieron la respuesta tan esperada por el joven héroe.

Un hombre alto, de piel pálida entro al salón donde la declaración fue hecha; buscando algo o mas bien a alguien, recorrió con la vista la habitación a la cual acababa de arribar y en el momento en que vislumbró la figura de su hermana comenzó a hablar "Raven ¿En donde me encuentro?" escucharlo hablar era impresionante; su voz era profunda pero sin ninguna emoción.

A raíz de esto el enojo de Chico Bestia volvió, por la interrupción de su momento con

Rae y mas por que la interrumpió, pero rápidamente se trato de calmar 'muy bien, muy bien…' tomo un gran respiro para ayudar a el proceso de tranquilizarse y continuo con sus pensamientos 'el no quería interrumpirnos, solo acaba de despertarse, se encuentra confundido y vino a buscar a la única persona que conoce por aquí y le pueda decir que rayos pasa… ¡cálmate!' trataba de no volver a enojarse con el para no repetir lo que paso cuando el llegó.

"Te encuentra s en la TT, en Jump City, que se encuentra en la Tierra" justo cuando comenzó Raven su explicación el resto de los Titanes regresaron de sus respectivos viajes "Vaya finalmente se despertó" Robin dijo viéndolo "¡Es fabuloso que al fin te encuentres bien hermano de Raven!" La princesa Tamereana alegremente dijo "¡Si viejo! anoche te veías bastante mal" Cyborg hablo tratando de hacer una conversación agradable. Pero en el momento en que hablo de nuevo el visitante se dieron cuenta que eso seria imposible "Les agradezco por haberme ayudado la noche pasada y gracias Raven por curarme, por supuesto tratare de recompensarlos de alguna manera" no expresaba absolutamente ninguna emoción, vaya Rae sonreía aunque se un poco, sus ojos, como bien dijo el Chico Bestia, mostraban aunque sea una parte de lo que sentía, incluso ablandaba la mirada, pero el, el era un caso muy diferente ¡jamás su rostro cambio!

Todos se sentaron en el sillón que se encuentra enfrente de la gran pantalla, excepto Daenotsu, quien permaneció de pie en frente de todos los miembros del equipo de superhéroes.

"¿Po-Podrías contestarnos algunas preguntas?" un hesitante Robin pregunto, cosa extraña, por lo regular el jamás tartamudeaba, bueno tal vez solo ante Starfire, pero esa es otra historia. La razón de este tartamudeo era obvia, el singular comportamiento del hermano de Raven, Daenotsu, era impactante, inclusive acostumbrado a convivir con Batman era extraño ver a alguien como el hombre alto y de cabello largo al cual acababa de cuestionar.

"Por supuesto" contesto Daenotsu dirigiendo su vista hacia el joven maravilla.

"Ok, yo empezaré" recobrando su compostura el ex-asistente del caballero de la noche continuo "Raven menciono que tenias algunos poderes como la habilidad de volar, telequinesis, fuerza y algo llamado la Velocidad de Dios ¿puedes decirnos que es esto ultimo? Y ¿Tienes algún otro poder?"

Le tomo un momento para responder, parecía estar analizando a su interrogador, como si meditara si era merecedor de dicha respuesta y al parecer Robin paso la prueba por que… "La velocidad de Dios es una técnica que me permite incrementar mi rapidez mas allá de los limites físicos que normalmente un ser ordinario tendría y si, poseo también la habilidad de sentir la presencia de otros entes; gracias a esta característica pude localizar a mi hermana." Solo se limitaba a contestar lo que le solicitaba.

Ahora era el turno de Cy "Viejo ¿por que estabas tan herido la otra noche?" La única pregunta que se le vino a la mente en ese momento.

Una vez más Daenotsu observo cuidadosamente a su nuevo interrogador, y una vez mas paso su análisis "Por que me enfrente contra un poderoso hechicero del cual dudo mucho que ustedes hallan oído hablar" su respuesta fue simple y al grano.

La siguiente que se preparaba para realizar su pregunta era Star pero antes de empezar se le adelanto la mas oscura titán "¿Por qué tu padre abandono a su familia, a ti y a nuestra madre?" parecía que estaba en busca de la respuesta desde hace muco tiempo, se notaba que eso era una de las cosas que mas intrigaba a Rae.

En este caso su hermano contestó al instante, dado que no tenia que preguntarse si ella era digna de confianza, eso ya era un hecho "Por que tuvo que hacerlo, el perteneció a una orden secreta con reglas muy estrictas, una de esas regulaciones dictaminaba que ningún miembro de la organización podía inmiscuirse, mas allá de una simple relación de compañeros, con alguien que no perteneciese a dicho grupo, en el instante en que conoció a nuestra madre el desobedeció la ley y el castigo iba a aplicarse, pero no en contra de mi padre, sino en contra de lo que consideraban la causante de su desobediencia, en este caso nuestra madre; la iban a matar, pero el sacrifico su libertad para salvarla y también para salvarme a mi. Al parecer los castigos son mas suaves para los que pertenecen a la orden" después de concluir transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que nadie volviera a hablar, en los cuales Raven asimilo la información dada 'todo este tiempo pensé que el solo se había ido por una razón egoísta' su análisis la hizo sentir un poco culpable.

Pero rápidamente retomo su postura y volvió a preguntar "pero ¿Por qué tu nos dejaste?" viendo fijamente a su hermano habló.

Al igual que la ultima ocasión, Daenotsu contesto d inmediato "por que yo también tuve que alejarme de Azar; debía mejorar mis técnicas, hacerme mas fuete, conocer mas acerca de la orden y mejorar en todos los aspectos necesarios, siendo sinceros los monjes no hubieran sido de mucha utilidad para mis propósitos" al terminar de explicar lo que debía, el cuarto permaneció en un pensativo silencio, todos tratando de asimilar los datos proporcionados por el visitante.

El silencio fue roto por el alto y pálido personaje "ahora debo preguntarles algo; debido al combate que tuve con el hechicero y ya que el hechizo no recupera mi energía interna, solo cura mis heridas, mis poderes estarán disminuidos por un periodo de cinco días, así me pregunto ¿puedo permanecer en este lugar durante ese periodo de tiempo?" rápidamente le respondieron "claro" Robin fue el encargado de hablar en nombre del equipo "gracias" dijo el ahora huésped, aunque después continuo "Ahora, si nos disculpan debo hablar con mi hermana a solas; por favor Raven guíame al techo del esta torre" estas palabras regresaron a la realidad al cambiante de forma; durante toda la conversación el se encontraba distraído, ya que lo único importante para el en ese momento era la respuesta de su compañera; al oír hablar por ultima vez al hermano mayor de su amor y al asimilar la palabras mencionadas por este en lo único que pensó fue… '¡maldición!'

Raven y su hermano abandonaron la habitación, dirigiéndose al techo.

* * *

Muy bien, diganme que les parecio este nuevo capitulo.

Nos vemos!!


	5. Chapter 5

Es hora de responder a las amables personas que dejaron un Review, muchas gracias

diana: Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, no pudo ser antes, tu sabes la escuela y todo eso. Me alegra que te este gustando mi historia.

xena: Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, me encanta que te parezca tan bueno mi FanFic. Por supuesto que lo continuare (aquí esta la prueba) con respecto a lo otro, pues bueno trato de ver lo positivo en todo (aunque si sobrepasan cierta "línea" no voy a quedarme viendo como idiota), así que ese comentario no me impulso a detener todo esto, al revés, me incito a seguir. Una vez más, gracias.

Bueno una vez contestados solo resta decir:

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla… créanme no estaría aquí si yo fuera el propietario.

**Capitulo 5: Día Uno. Parte 1**

Inmediatamente después de que los dos hermanos dejaron el cuarto principal, el resto del equipo que permanecieron en la sala principal comenzaron a conversar "¡Eso fue aterrador viejo!" el hombre mitad metal, mitad humano casi gritó, aunque por supuesto no era el único "Jamás había presenciado algo tan extraño, amigos" ahora la pelirroja fue quien expresó su sorpresa y por ultimo el enmascarado joven habló "Raven estaba en lo correcto; yo pensé que solo exageraba pero no ¡el sujeto es tan frió como el hielo!" todos tenían la misma cara de asombro aunque ya un poco mas relajada; la tensión que provoco la conversación sostenida con Daenotsu parecía desaparecer lentamente.

Aunque hay un error en lo antes mencionado, no todos los titanes tenían un rostro de sorpresa ni a todos la salida de las misteriosas personas los dejo aliviados; al parecer que abandonara la bruja la habitación solo acrecentó el nerviosismo en el ojiverde, pues seguía sin conocer la respuesta de ella, el tan solo deseaba saber si compartía sus sentimientos, así que tendría que ser paciente y esperar, mas de lo que el había planeado, por la contestación a aquello que lo intrigaba.

Su rostro se veía muy preocupado, sudando demasiado, como si la temperatura fuera de cuarenta grados o más, sus ojos sin enfocar y el resto de su cuerpo se observaba como si estuviera hecho de piedra. Todo lo anterior fue notado por sus compañeros.

"Chico Bestia ¿estas bien?" pregunto Robin que ahora se encontraba a la derecha del verde sujeto (alrededor del joven maravilla se encontraban Star y Cy)¡ah! por cierto él estaba agitando una mano en frente del tenso rostro del cambiante de forma.

La anterior acción saco de su estupor al verde personaje quien tan solo dijo "eh… que… ¡ah! s-si estoy bien, es solo que mmmhhh… este… estoy hambriento… ¡si eso es! Estoy muy hambriento, tan solo necesito comer mi tofu y eso es todo… si eso es" sonó como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo que lo dicho por él era verdad.

En efecto, tenia un poco de hambre, pero todo lo que su cuerpo hacia no podía ser justificado por el simple hecho de que su estomago estaba vació. Después de la respuesta dada por CB, este se dirigió a la zona de la cocina e inicio la preparación del alimento más importante del día¡el desayuno! (su segundo desayuno, por cierto)

El resto del equipo tan solo se le quedó viendo por unos segundos mas, no muy convencidos de lo dicho por el ahora distraído héroe, pero verlo hacerse su comida los tranquilizó un poco y continuaron con la discusión acerca de lo extraño que se comportó Daenotsu.

Mientras el Chico Bestia se disponía a desayunar (repito, por segunda vez), los dos hermanos ya se encontraban en el techo de la gigantesca estructura, permaneciendo en silencio; parecía que el alto hombre tratase de conocer el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Raven tampoco dijo nada por un tiempo, pero no soporto mucho su curiosidad así que, decidida a conocer la causa de esta aun no iniciada conversación privada, preguntó "¿De que quieres hablar?" y la respuesta no se hizo esperar "necesitas ganar un mayor control sobre tus poderes" el dijo, ya viendo directamente a los ojos de su hermana pequeña.

Aun cuando Raven es una persona muy inteligente no comprendía el fondo de esta charla, por eso dijo "bien… cual es tu punto" el contesto en ipso facto "como ya bien lo sabes, yo me iré en cinco días, tan pronto y recupere mis poderes y tu vendrás conmigo" esto, por supuesto, sorprendió a la titán "¡¿Que?!" pero Daenotsu continuo "Me escuchaste Raven, tu me acompañaras" habló sin modificar su tono de voz y sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su hermana, aunque claro la respuesta de esta no demoró "pero ¡¿Por qué?!" el siguiente en hablar fue el pálido hombre "ya te lo dije, necesitas obtener mucho mas control de tus poderes y soy la persona mas capaz para poder ayudarte en esta situación" y ella dijo "pero no puedo abandonar a mis amigos y…" pero fue interrumpida por él "entiende esto, mi decisión no cambiará" aunque ella tenia otra idea por que… "¡yo puedo manejar mis poderes!" su tono de voz denotaba ira; al instante y con la misma tesitura que siempre, el hablo "pruébalo" a lo que ella respondió "¡Pude derrotar a Trigon¡Y con la ayuda de mis amigos, en caso de que los consideres débiles!" eso parecía un argumento imbatible, pero el simplemente objeto "Fue un gran logro para su tiempo, en efecto, pero también contiene un lado negativo, gracias a ello te has vuelto perezosa, te has dormido en tus propios laureles; la derrota de Trigon lo ha provocado" y por primera vez una emoción fue expresada por el alto joven, odio, un profundo odio al momento de mencionar el nombre del demonio inter-dimensional.

"¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!" una Raven evidentemente enojada gritó. Pero decir que ella solamente estaba enojada es decir poco, realmente estaba fúrica, sus ojos se volvieron rojos (sin convertirse en cuatro, dado que ya no se encontraba bajo el control de su padre), energía oscura salía de todo su cuerpo, sus puños se encontraban cerrados, muy fuertemente y varios objetos volaban alrededor de los dos hermanos.

A cualquier persona (incluyendo a algunas con superpoderes) la simple descripción de la imagen de una Raven en dicho estado de emoción violenta les bastaría para ser intimidadas y desistir de provocar, aun más, a la joven hechicera, pero este era Daenotsu, era un caso muy diferente, el simplemente regreso a su estado de frialdad y sin siquiera amedrentarse un poco dijo "con esto me demuestras que estoy en lo correcto; las acciones que se suscitan a nuestro alrededor refutan tu afirmación, pero…" "pero" rápidamente dijo ella, tranquilizándose un poco; el continuo "…te daré una oportunidad, si puedes golpearme una sola ver, como sea, te permitiré quedarte; tendrás un limite de tiempo de tres minutos" a lo que ella objeto "no es justo tu sabes…" pero su hermano retomo la palabra "Raven, ahora me encuentro en un estado de debilidad, no tengo mis poderes o al menos no al cien por ciento de su capacidad, además yo adoptare una posición defensiva" esto dejo pensando por un momento a la bella Titán.

'el esta débil, eso es cierto…pero nunca hace las cosas sin estar completamente seguro de lo que sea que vaya a realizar… creo que no tengo ninguna opción ¡pude ser mi única oportunidad!' "muy bien ¡prepárate!" finalmente dijo ella.

Aun no estaba del todo convencida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero como ella misma dijo, podría ser la única manera en que ella tendría posibilidades de permanecer al lado de sus amigos.

Y así comenzó la pelea entre los hermanos, ella deseaba demostrarle que ya no era una chiquilla, que era capaz de cuidarse por si misma y que no necesitaba a su hermano mayor para poder ser aprender a manejar las habilidades que portaba '¡no necesito que me sobreprotejas hermano¡Déjame vivir mi vida!' estos pensamientos la ayudaron para que liberara una gran cantidad de energía, sus ojos fueron rodeados por un aura oscura y rápidamente Raven recitó su mantra "¡Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" lo cual causo que dardos de energía negra salieran de las puntas de sus dedos, y estos dirigieron hacia el ahora enemigo, pero el simplemente levanto su mano izquierda y los detuvo a solo milímetros de que tocaran su palma, destruyéndolos (parecía que los había atraídos hacia donde el quería).

Viendo que no dio resultado, inmediatamente arremetió en su contra, intentando patearlo; se lanzó, tratando de golpearlo en el rostro, con una espectacular patada voladora, pero el sencillamente se hizo a un lado. Cayó a unos cuantos metros atrás de Daenotsu, con la pierna derecha doblada y la otra casi por completo estirada, muy cerca del piso; a continuación, corrió hacia él, intentando conectar un combo, patadas elevadas, golpes dirigidos a su cara, patadas bajas, ganchos a la mandíbula, etcétera. Pero desgraciadamente en ningún momento sus ataques dieron resultado, el hermano mayor de Raven evitaba cada intento de golpe y además lo hacia ver tan fácil, que irritaba a la hechicera, por que nada parecía funcionar.

'¡¿Por qué¡¿Qué demonios le pasa¡El no debería ser tan hábil ahora!' pensó tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual el esquivaba con tal facilidad su ofensiva, dado que se suponía que Daenotsu estaba debilitado y por lo tanto debería ser mas fácil derrotar, su delicado rostro reflejaba lo que pensaba, pues este mostraba tensión y concentración; su medio hermano vio esto, pero solo se limitó a decir "dos minutos, Raven" para hacerla perder el control por completo.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, para alejarse un poco de su hermano (se encontraban bastante cerca) y en su mente surgió una nueva idea para derrotar al fin a la persona que pretenda alejarla de sus camaradas 'muy bien, si es tan bueno esquivando, lo venceré con algo que el no pueda eludir' pensó para sí e inmediatamente se dispuso a ejecutar su mas reciente plan.

"¡Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" lo que sucedió fue la aparición de una burbuja de poderosa energía oscura, que rodeo al pálido joven; su plan consistía en tapar todas las posibles vías de escape, de esta manera, a pesar de su velocidad, él jamás podría evitar un golpe de los poderes de la bella mujer; para garantizar su victoria fue reduciendo rápidamente el espacio en el interior de la esfera, no con la intención de matar a su medio hermano, ella sabia que, a pesar de su estado actual, el resistiría este ataque.

Pero algo extraño pasó, la burbuja no detuvo su achicamiento, sino hasta desaparecer; se suponía que en cierto punto se detendría (en el momento en que hiciese contacto con el cuerpo de Daenotsu) liberaría al prisionero, al igual que a Raven, aunque a esta de acompañar a el alto caballero a quien sabe donde. Pero en el momento en que toda la estructura esférica se desvaneció en el aire ya no había nada.

'¡¿Qué pasó?!' Pensó Rae, donde se encontraba era un misterio para la oscura heroína ¡como era posible que, a pesar de haber bloqueado todas las posibles salidas, a su consideración, el lograra salir del apuro! '¿Dónde…' comenzó a preguntarse en su mente, pero no le dio tiempo de terminar su pregunta, ya que se dio cuenta de que su hermano se encontraba a sus espaldas.

'¡¿Por qué es tan veloz?!' ella fue asombrada por la impresionante velocidad que era capaz de manejar en un estado de debilidad; tan maravillada estaba que, por un momento, se olvido que se encontraba en medio de una pelea y pregunto "¿Cómo…" pero él simplemente dijo "un minuto" lo cual trajo de vuelta al asunto por resolver.

El tiempo se le escapaba, no podía fallar en su siguiente ataque 'Muy bien, debo tranquilizarme… ¿Como puedo vencerlo? Es muy veloz… ¡Eso es!' una gran idea golpeo a Raven, la cual era su ultima esperanza, debía funcionar si deseaba permanecer junto con el resto del equipo. Su cara se tranquilizo un poco, cerro los ojos (con la confianza de saber de antemano que no recibiría ningún golpe), para poder concentrarse en lo que se disponía a realizar, mas de repente volvió a abrir sus intrigantes ojos de golpe, elevo ambos brazos y arrojó un haz de energía, el cual se dirijo hacia su hermano; este cubrió su rostro con sus dos brazos, en cruz, listo para frenar la agresión; por supuesto, la energía se destruyó, como en ocasiones pasadas, milímetros antes de tocar a el recién llegado; con la confianza que le dio el haber acabado con la ultima oportunidad de se hermana, Daenotsu bajo los brazos, sin darse cuenta de que el primer haz era una carnada, el golpe real se acercaba a una increíble velocidad, con dirección a su rostro '¡lo hice!' Raven pensó, pero la ráfaga de, mmhh… oscuridad lo atravesó por completo, la imagen era solo una ilusión.

"¿Qué?" dijo la hechicera dijo, extrañada por lo que acababa de suceder¿Cómo era posible esto? Era un misterio. Segundos después, durante los cuales el espejismo desapareció, su hermano volvió a su rango de visión y dijo "se termino el tiempo Raven, partimos en cinco días" y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta del techo de la Torre.

Rae se encontraba en shock, no podía creer que ella abandonaría a el resto de los titanes; por primera vez era amada por alguien mas, era amada por Chico Bestia, pero ahora debía irse con su hermano, debía alejarse de las personas que la habían aceptado, de la persona que la amaba, de la persona a la que ella amaba.

Cayó de rodillas, no pudiendo soportar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no era posible esto "¡¿POR QUE?!" grito desesperada, inclusive con lagrimas en sus ojos, a lo que su hermano respondió "Así es como actuó Raven" abandonando la zona del techo, dejando a una desdichada mujer allí.

Bueno que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado y una vez más por favor dejen algún comentario de esta historia, que les estaré muy agradecido.

Otra cosa, en realidad Raven si había sido amada, y aun lo es, por su hermano y su madre (o al menos eso creo) pero ese tipo de amor es diferente al que el Chico Bestia siente por ella.

Otra cosa, tal vez me precipite al revelar que Raven compartía el mismo sentimiento con CB, pero recuerden que aun él no conoce la respuesta a su declaración, de esta forma, bueno es mejor.

¡¡Nos vemos!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ahora un agradecimiento a mis amables reviewers por dejar algun comentario aqui

Altariel de Valinor: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y si tengo 21

Ka: wow me sorprende que concuerdes con su hermano

Raven Youkai: jeje... bueno espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo**  
**

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla… créanme no estaría aquí si yo fuera el propietario.

Ahora sin mas que decir... **  
**

**Capitulo 6: Día uno, parte 2**

Volviendo al salón principal en la Torre, donde el resto del equipo se encontraba, se pudo observar una diferencia enorme de comportamientos, entre la tranquilidad de Cyborg, quien se encontraba jugando videojuegos, junto con Robin; la calma de Starfire, que en esos momentos preparaba un extraño brebaje para la celebración de la recuperación de un pariente cercano de un amigo (supongo que en su planeta hay una comida para cada suceso de la vida); y por supuesto la tensión que Chico Bestia aun tenia.

Ahora ya no trataba de apagar su nerviosismo con comida, sino paseando de aquí para allá, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. Esta acción no paso desapercibida por los demás (al principio ellos pensaron que tal vez le hizo daño la comida o algo así) pero después de unos minutos de pasear alrededor del salón, se empezaron a preguntar que demonios estaba pasando con el, primero el incidente matutino y ahora esto.

"Eh… CB ¿que te pasa?" Robin fue el primero en hablar, alejando su atención de la pantalla gigante, en la cual su auto acababa de explotar, junto con el de Cy, por que ambos abandonaron el juego.

"Maldita sea… cuando piensan terminar" dijo exasperado, al parecer sin escuchar la voz de Robin. El joven maravilla volvió a intentar entablar una conversación "Chico Bestia" pero una vez mas el aludido estaba absorto en sus pensamientos "¡Chico Bestia!" otra vez trato, pero se repitió el mismo resultado "maldición" dijo el joven verde y ya harto de ser ignorado… "¡CHICO BESTIA!" esto finalmente llamó la atención del bastante distraído cambiante de forma "¿Qué-que?" simplemente dijo, dejando de pasear y mirando con dirección al líder Titán "¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estas demasiado distraído, mas que de costumbre" esto ultimo lo susurró. El verde personaje solo contestó "bueno es que… es que… estoy esperando un paquete que aun no llega… mejor voy a esperarlo a mi cuarto, nos vemos…" y con eso salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

Por supuesto, lo que dijo el joven héroe no convenció a nadie (ni siquiera a la inocente Star) pero no tuvieron tiempo de decirle nada, dado que mientras hablaba se iba encaminando rumbo a la puerta y salio del la sala/cocina inmediatamente después de terminar su frase.

"Algo raro esta pasando aquí" hablo el mejor amigo del CB "si" fue lo único que mencionó el antiguo asistente de Batman, después de unos segundos mas de mantener la mirada fija en la puerta por la cual salio el joven verde, todos volvieron a sus actividades.

Claro, los demás titanes tenían razones por las cuales sospechar; CB jamás había pensado en dirigirse a su habitación, no de hecho el pensaba ir a esperar junto a la entrada del techo de la torre; estaba dispuesto a aguardar mientras la conversación duraba, pero ni un segundo mas.

'¿En qué estará pensando Raven? Rayos ¡¿Por qué no se apresuran?!' pensó, al parecer su mente seguía concentrada solamente en la mujer de ojos violetas y su posible respuesta. Cosas como '¿Qué tal si ella no siente nada por mi?' ó 'Tal vez solo la moleste al decirle lo que siento' muchas inseguridades pasaban por la cabeza de Chico Bestia, el no deseaba darse a si mismo falsas esperanzas, aunque seguía teniendo, en cierta medida, un poco de fe, guardaba aun la confianza de que Raven lo aceptaría y que ellos tendrían un futuro juntos.

En todo eso pensaba, al mismo tiempo que caminaba con rumbo al techo, por esa misma razón no se dio cuenta de que Daenotsu se acercaba, caminando de una forma un tanto extraña, con los ojos cerrados y al parecer muy cansado; ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la colisión, aunque solo CB cayó al suelo.

Por su puesto, la caída lo hizo regresar a la realidad y rápidamente dijo "lo siento, no me fije por donde iba" mientras se levantaba, aunque la respuesta que recibió no fue la mas amable "pon atención a lo que haces" como siempre, con un tono frió y calculador el alto hombre habló, para después continuar con su camino, aunque ya de una manera mas natural.

"Muy bieeeen… eso fue raro" Chico Bestia dijo, observándolo alejarse de donde el se encontraba; por unos se mantuvo allí, aunque recordando el punto primordial de su caminata, ir a hablar con Rae para conocer, al fin, su respuesta.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta que daba hacia su destino, escucho unos ruidos extraños '¿Qué es eso?' pensó y continuo 'parece como si alguien estuviese llorando… un momento solo Raven esta allá afuera, entonces…' y al darse cuenta de quien era quien lloraba, salio de inmediato y presencio lo que a su parecer era una de las mas horribles visiones que pudieran existir: el llanto de Raven.

En menos de un segundo, el héroe corrió a su lado y arrodillándose pregunto "¿Qué pasa Raven?" con un tono de preocupación muy evidente; la tensión que se mantuvo en el todo el tiempo antes de verla en ese estado se desvaneció, ahora lo único que le importaba era saber por que ella, de todas las personas, lloraba.

Al instante en que él realizo su pregunta, Raven lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que era capaz de mostrar y continúo su llanto en el hombro verde de Chico Bestia.

Por supuesto, la suma de todos los eventos pasados confundieron al cambiante de forma, no sabia que hacer para poder consolar a la mujer que ama; aunque dicha incertidumbre no duró mucho, no mas de unos segundos, ya que al poco tiempo él devolvió el gesto, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la mujer con cabello violeta y dijo "Ya, ya Raven… todo estará bien, te lo prometo" y pronto comenzó a acariciar la espalda; una vez mas pregunto "ahora ¿Qué pasó?" su voz sonaba suave y tranquila, con la esperanza de que de esta forma ella pudiese contagiarse de un sentimiento de relajación (que seamos sinceros él no tenia); pero no hubo respuesta, no, ella continuo con su llanto silencioso en sus hombros.

Él permaneció acariciando delicadamente su espalda, con el objetivo de detener su llanto, de obtener de ella esa tan deseada sonrisa, además de la satisfacción de saber que por una vez él fue capaz de ayudarla sentimentalmente; así permanecieron en completo silencio.

Después de lo que pareció un corto periodo de tiempo para Chico Bestia (por que realmente disfrutaba el abrazar a Raven) ella finalmente hablo "lo siento Chico Bestia" aun con su rostro en los hombros del cambiante de forma; a lo que el respondió "no te disculpes Raven, ya te lo dije, yo te amo, me sentiría mas que feliz si pudo ayudarte en algo, en lo que sea" dijo esto abrazándola, pero con una de sus manos colocada detrás de la cabeza de la bella mujer, con una expresión de ternura y sus ojos cerrados.

"Gracias Chico Bestia" repitió la joven titán, para separar su rostro del cuerpo del verde personaje, para poder verlo a los ojos, para al fin contestar su pregunta (y no solo la ultima que hizo).

Intrigado por este acto el pregunto "¿Por que?" a lo que ella respondió "por todo, pero en especial por amarme… debo decirte que yo también te amo" la simple mención de dichas palabras provocaron la aparición de la mas grande sonrisa que jamás se allá visto en el rostro del héroe, o en el rostro de cualquier ser existente '¡SI¡Ella me ama¡Ella me ama!' pensó eufórico, felizmente eufórico me refiero, volteando a ver al cielo con los ojos brillantes por el júbilo sentido, aunque tales pensamientos fuero interrumpidos por la triste voz de su amada "pero la razón por la cual estoy llorando es que tal vez no pueda verte en mucho tiempo ó tal vez nunca" termino, lo que dio pie a la entrada de CB (al cual todo el gozo se le desvaneció de golpe) "¿a que te refieres?" hablo con una voz que no daba crédito a lo escuchado.

A ella le costo mucho trabajo el poder continuar, pero logro superar esa pesadez que sentía "mi hermano quiere llevarme con él" el shock en su rostro era evidente y todo lo que pudo decir fue… "¡¿Qué¡¿Por qué?!" a lo que ella contesto "cree que necesito ganar un mejor control sobre mis poderes y dice que él es la persona mas capacitada para enseñarme como obtener dicho control" y ahora fue el turno de CB "Pero tu no quieres ir ¿verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa, pero no de alegría, sino una nerviosa, a lo que Raven manifestó "¡por supuesto que no!" en un tono de ofendida, para continuar "yo quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes, con Starfire, Cyborg, Robin y contigo… especialmente contigo" esto ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro (al parecer, a pesar de este sentimiento, ella seguía siendo la misma).

Él, en cambio, estaba paralizado, como era posible que tras haber logrado reunir el valor de decirle a Raven que la amaba, tras descubrir que ese sentimiento era correspondido, tras todas estas cosas, ella tendría que irse, en tan solo cinco días 'esto es completamente injusto' pensó.

Como era posible que después de haber sufrido por años y años la opresión de su padre, después de no poder expresarse tan libremente como los demás, después de tener que contenerse todo lo que se encontraba en su interior, por temor de destruir la torre completa, aun se le niegue aunque sea un momento de felicidad; cunado parecía que de ahora en adelante ella podía disfrutar aunque sea de forma parcial, un poco de normalidad en su vida, su hermano llega y lo arruina todo. Todo eso resumía sus pensamientos, sus tristes, tristes pensamientos.

Pero Chico Bestia seguía en shock, al parecer aun no había asimilado las malas noticias, para él aun todo esto parecía una terrible pesadilla, un horripilante sueño del cual deseaba despertar. Pero desgraciadamente el fin de tan desagradable desazón jamás llegó, y con eso lo entendió, entendió que lo que pasaba era la realidad. De repente, se llenó de ira y grito "¡¿Por qué?!" mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Raven.

Y así se quedaron allí, abrazados, en un hermoso día soleado, sin una sola nube, que no reflejaba lo que en los corazones de las dos personas arrodilladas en la cima de la gigantesca estructura.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Daenotsu arribo al salón principal, donde el resto del equipo de súper-héroes se encontraban (ignorando todo lo suscitado arriba de sus cabezas) ya bastante relajados.

Cuando ellos vieron llegar al medio hermano de la oscura titán, la tensión volvió y mas de uno de ellos estuvo tentado a preguntarle que paso, pero se resistieron, por que no parecía dispuesto a contestar nada; su ropa lucia igual que cuando llego, su rostro se veía un poco diferente, mas cansada, aunque cabe decir que su expresión no cambio nunca, seguía manteniendo esa imagen de frialdad.

"¿podrían darme un lugar en donde descansar?" en cuanto entro, pregunto a lo cual le respondieron "cl-claro, puedes tener el antiguo cuarto de Terra; en el pasillo de las habitaciones, es el más alejado" y una vez recibida la contestaron salio del salón mas grande y se dirigió hacia su, ahora, habitación, dejando en completa incertidumbre a los Titanes.

* * *

Bueno que les parecio, bastante melodramatico a mi parecer, pero claro deseo saber lo que ustedes piensa a si que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer (guiño, guiño) bueno...

¡¡Nos vemos!!


	7. Chapter 7

Para empezar le pido mil disculpas por la increíble cantidad de tiempo que tarde en actualizar la historia, pero las vacaciones se atravesaron y no tuve acceso a una computadora, después la escuela y sus exámenes, en fin, pero basta de mis excusas baratas y mejor contesto a las amables personas que se tomaron la molesta en escribir… ah pero antes una aclaración mas: no me gusta dar aviso por medio de un falso capitulo nuevo, no me gusta que me hagan eso, te decepcionas cuando crees que hay un nuevo capitulo pero no, es tan solo un aviso, pero bueno, mejor continuemos.

Raven Youkai: Bueno he aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes y lo siento por haberme tardado tanto XP (y espero que el hermano de Rae no sea tan pesado en un futuro)

angel de la noche: Pues bien, la continuación de la historia al fin disponible en la red (perdón por la tardanza)

Ka: Wow alguien que comprende al hermano de Rae (o por lo menos alguien que esta de su lado) espero que también disfrutes este capitulo (perdón por la tardanza)

sophia: Bueno, a lo mejor este también te haga llorar, gracias por tu comentario (lo siento por publicar esto después de tanto tiempo)

fireline92: Gracias por leer mi FF, he aquí el nuevo capitulo (perdón por el largo tiempo de espera)

Ahora y sin mas que decir, vayamos con la historia:

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla… créanme no estaría aquí si yo fuera el propietario.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Día Dos **

Al día siguiente de que las trágicas noticias fueran dichas por primera vez, la torre se encontraba en un ambiente melancólico (inclusive dicha atmósfera se dejo sentir desde el día anterior).

_Regresión_

_Unos minutos después de que Daenotsu saliese del cuarto principal, para dirigirse a su recién asignada habitación, CB y Raven decidieron abandonar el lugar donde la lucha por quedarse en la Tierra tuvo lugar, para dirigirse con el resto de sus compañeros._

_En el transcurso no se mencionó palabra alguna, los pasillos se encontraban sumidos en un profundo silencio, un muy triste y deprimente silencio. Los dos jóvenes héroes estaban uno muy cerca del otro, cabizbajos ambos. De vez en cuando CB trataba de aminorar el abatimiento de Raven dado delicadas palmaditas en su espalda, pero no parecían tener ningún efecto en ella; la personalidad de la hermosa hechicera había dado un drástico giro, de la fuerza que siempre mostraba a esto, una persona que no podía levantar la mirada, ni siquiera para el personaje el cual ella ama._

_Después de unos instantes, en los cuales recorrieron el camino que dirigía hacia el salón principal, arribaron al mismo; Los demás por supuesto primero, al verlos juntos de tal manera (los ojos deprimidos de Chico Bestia y la cabeza agachada de Rae) dedujeron que algo no estaba bien. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar._

"_¿Qué para amigos Raven y Chico Bestia?" la princesa alienígena fue la primera en hablar, revelando su incertidumbre._

_Antes de la respuesta de los dos involucrados en dicho suceso, la habitación comenzó a ser rodeada por los sentimientos negativos que de ellos emanaban; un deprimente silencio se apodero del cuarto principal de la torre._

_Los pensamientos de los tres titanes que ya se encontraban en el gran salón al momento de la llegada de la hermosa hechicera y el cambiante de forma volvieron a tratar de encontrar la respuesta antes de que se les fuera dada._

'_¿Por qué mis amigos están así? No me gusta que ellos estén tristes ¿Qué pudo haber provocado esto? espero que no tenga nada que ver con el hermano de nuestra amiga Raven… no, no lo creo, el es su hermano, no le haría nada que la pusiera tan triste como lo esta ahora… pero entonces ¿Qué?' Starfire no sabia lo acertada que estaba al principio, pero dada su naturaleza, le resultaba difícil desconfiar de Daenotsu. _

'_Espero que se encuentren bien, pero ¿Qué pudo haber provocado todo esto? si hace unos minutos ellos se encontraban felices o al menos Bestita, con Raven nunca se sabe… aunque pensándolo mejor, Chico Bestia tampoco se comportaba como normalmente lo hace, parecía demasiado nervioso ¡maldición que esta pasando!' Cyborg encontraba frustrante todos los sucesos de este extraño día._

'_Esto aumenta el nivel de rarezas del día, primero la platica con su hermano, que sinceramente fue un poco aterradora, ni siquiera Batman es así…' después de ese pensamiento su cuerpo se agito por los calosfríos, aunque continuo con su pensar 'después el se la lleva al techo a platicar, o al menos eso dijo, mientras ellos no estaban, CB comió compulsivamente, para después pasearse como si esperara el anuncio del nacimiento de su hijo y después sale de la habitación diciendo cualquier cosa para regresar al poco rato con una triste Raven… ¡oh no! espero que no se trate de eso… no, no creo que ellos estén juntos, no al menos de esa forma…' y así siguieron los pensamientos del líder del equipo. _

_Aunque la ansiedad de Star, Cyborg y Robin era evidente, esperaron, como en otras ocasiones, que sus dudas fuesen contestadas._

_La que tomo la palabra fue Raven, quien dijo "Hace unos minutos, la platica con mi hermano terminó" al hablar recupero un poco de la compostura clásica en Rae, pero claro su voz aun temblaba un poco "el objetivo de la misma era decirme… que no podía quedarme aquí con ustedes…" y aquí ya no podía mas, no lloró, pero su garganta ya no podía emitir sonido alguno._

_La reacción del los tres antes ignorantes de la situación no se hizo esperar:_

"_¡Esto no es posible amiga Raven!" dijo muy indignada y triste Star_

"_¡El no puede hacerte esto!" Cybor sintió una furia que pocas veces había sentido; no deseaba perder a uno de sus amigos._

"_¡Tu no te puedes ir¡¿Qué haríamos sin ti?!" se encontraba indignado, nadie debía tomar decisiones por otra persona y mucho menos, en lugar de uno de los miembros de su equipo._

_A partir de aquí la explicación fue dada por el joven de aspecto verdusco "El quiere que llevársela a entrenar, a otro lugar, no se a donde" su voz, como la de ella, también se quebraba al hablar, lo cual el resto del equipo notó y comprendió._

_La incomprensión seguía en las cabezas de los Titanes, de todos ellos ¿Cómo era posible esto? que un completo desconocido pudiera llegar y llevarse a uno de sus compañeros y mas aun, a uno de sus amigos._

_Finalmente Cy intervino, después de unos segundos de afonía "¡No puede tratare como una niña¡Tu puedes tomar tus propias decisiones!" tal vez Raven había olvidado ese pequeño detalle y con eso el problema se resolvería; desgraciadamente no fue así…_

"_Lo mismo le dije yo" habló Raven "pero a él no le importó, dijo que no estaba preparada, que necesitaba mas entrenamiento, por que tras vencer a Trigon me he confiado, esos son sus argumentos" su mirado sin atreverse a mirar a otro lugar que no fuera el suelo._

"_Tal vez entre todos podamos lograr que cambie su opinión, si…" comenzó a argumentar la princesa de otro mundo pero Raven intervino "No lo creo Starfire, mi hermano, si no ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi, es bastante necio y difícilmente cambia de opinión, no creo que eso sea posible"_

_Una vez mas la falta de sonido volvió, todos tratando de encontrar la forma de que su oscura compañera y amiga pudiese permanecer en la Tierra._

"_Tal vez podamos enviarlo lejos" comenzó Robin "No lo se, tal vez si abres un pasaje a otra dimensión, nosotros podríamos empujarlo hacia este, aprovechando su debilidad temporal…" en verdad estaban desesperados "Dudo que eso funcione" intervino una vez mas la joven mitad demonio "verán, cuando el me dijo que debía acompañarlo y me negué, por que no quería alejarme de este lugar" al parecer le costaba trabajo decir "y de mis amigos" así que continuo sin mencionar la frase "él me dio una oportunidad, tenia que golpearlo, aunque sea una vez, en menos de tres minutos, podría quedarme, si no debería acompañarlo sin quejarme. Yo, confiada, acepte el reto y a pesar de su debilidad (o por lo menos eso creí) mostró un poder que no pensé que fuera posible, no en su actual condición" después de eso todos agacharon sus cabezas._

_Todo el tiempo que duro la charla, Chico Bestia se mantuvo a lado de Rae, dándole apoyo, tratando de mejorar el humor de ella._

"_No ganaremos nada quedándonos aquí, vamos y tratemos de hacerlo entrar en razón" Cyborg dijo._

"_Tienes razón Cy, por lo menos debemos tratar" lo apoyo Robin. Inmediatamente después de terminada la frase salieron para dirigirse hacia la habitación que ahora ocupaba Daenotsu._

_Una vez enfrente de la puerta tras la cual Daen se encontraba, trataron de entrar, pero desgraciadamente no pudieron, la puerta estaba cerrada; ingresaron el código pero nada, Raven incluso trato de abrir con un hechizo, pero tampoco funciono, así que comenzaron a gritarle diferentes argumentos, pero nada. Después de unas horas de no recibir respuesta alguna desistieron, por ahora._

_Fin de Regresión _

Volviendo al día de hoy, y con todos, una vez mas regresando de tratar de razonar con el medio hermano de la oscura titán, comenzó una melancólica conversación.

"Bueno en serio el no desea hablar de nada" un muy triste hombre mitad robot dijo "¡horas y horas hemos tratado de siquiera que él salga de ese maldito cuarto, pero ni siquiera un mísero ruido en respuesta!" bastante frustrado, el cambiante de forma se expresó.

Todos meditando alguna manera de vencer la necedad del visitante, hasta que "Oigan, por que no lo llevamos con nosotros cuando combatamos a alguien" Chico Bestia sugirió "¡Si, de esta manera le mostraremos lo buena que es en realidad en combate!" Robin complemento su idea.

"Pero ¿Y si ningún villano muestra su fea cara? Últimamente los villanos han estado en un tipo de letargo" Cyborg observó, a lo cual CB respondió "pues le mostraremos videos o le traeremos a gente de la ciudad para que digan que ella es asombrosa"

Mientras el resto del equipo discutía que harían, ella planeaba su propia rutina para los siguientes días; pasaría un día con cada uno de sus amigos (Star y Robin tendrían que compartir uno) dejando al final a CB, haciéndolo el mas especial de todos.

Al mismo tiempo, en una oscura habitación, la persona que formaba la parte principal de las pláticas de los héroes; su figura estaba recargada en la pared que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta; parecía esta exhausto, no más que eso, parecía que toda la energía de su cuerpo había sido drenada, apenas y movía la cabeza.

"al fin desistieron… ellos jamás entenderían… además ni siquiera tenia sentido gritarme, apena y escuchaba un ligero balbuceo… ¡ugh!" un fuerte dolor que provenía de la base del estomago lo obligo a detener su soliloquio.

Al parecer el se había encontrado en un estado de semi-conciencia, solo escuchaba palabras que carecían de sentido para él.

'Sigo sin poder recuperarme, desde ayer estoy así, no debí esforzarme tanto, fue demasiado imprudente de mi parte' pensó para después continuar 'supongo que esto aun no acabara, mejor aprovecho estos instantes de paz para descansar' y con eso tosió, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso y no movió un solo musculo mas, cayo inconsciente, de acuerdo a él, descansando por un instante de la batalla sostenida con su media hermana.

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review para saber su opinión y otra cosa, el siguiente capitulo no tardara tanto en salir, espero que para el sábado en la tarde (hora de México) ya este disponible.

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Muy bien aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Ya se que muchos de ustedes dirán "vaya, que retrasado esta el tiempo en México, apenas es Sábado en la tarde allá" bueno perdón por no haber cumplido con el plazo fijado, en serio discúlpenme, pero es que algo que no me esperaba sucedió, y no fue ningún evento negativo, no, al contrario, verán un tío mió me dijo, "me sorprende que aun no te hayas comprado el Wii" a lo que yo le conteste que no tenia el dinero suficiente y el me completo, increíble: Así que estos últimos días me la pase jugando "The Leyend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" son un gran fanático de la saga Zelda (de hecho deje una pequeña referencia de dicho juego en este capitulo, es bastante fácil) y debo decir que este juego es ¡asombroso! Pero suficiente de mi incesante balbuceo y mejor me pongo a contestar mi reviews.

**angel de la noche: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes, te comprendo, la escuela puede ser terrible a veces, pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia como hasta ahora y como quiero que conserves una buena salud he aquí el nuevo episodio 

**CUERVO DE LUZ: **Vaya hay muchas personas interesadas en ver que clase de entrenamiento Raven tendrá con su hermano (bueno, medio hermano) y también en los poderes de este, espero no decepcionarlos. Gracias por lo que dijiste de mi fanfic, por eso aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de la historia.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla… créanme no estaría aquí si yo fuera el propietario.

Y sin mas que decir ¡que comience el show!

**Capitulo 8: Día tres, El día de Star y Robin.**

Finalmente y al filo de la media noche, Daenotsu decidió salir de su auto encierro; esperando que algo así sucediese se turnaron guardias para vigilar a su visitante; a esa hora Robin era el que se encontraba rondando en los alrededores del antiguo cuarto de Terra.

Inmediatamente el líder Titán se percato de la salida del medio hermano de su misteriosa compañera (aunque parecía que Daenotsu no pretendía esconderse) se dispuso a mostrarle videos e imágenes (previamente hechos y editados por Cyborg; al parecer no tenían tiempo suficiente para esperar que los villanos se decidieran a atacar) en los cuales se podía observar las increíbles habilidades de Raven (¿como consiguieron dichas imágenes? Simple, le pidieron a los diversos noticieros que les proporcionaran archivos que mostraran sus batallas, transmitidas por ellos, para cierta misión, así es como lo llamaron, que requería de esa información visual).

"Lo ves" dijo Robin mientras sostenía un pequeño monitor en frente de el alto personaje (no podían arriesgarse a que no quisiera acompañarlos a la zona donde se encontraba su enorme pantalla) "Aquí, en esta batalla, Raven fue parte clave para poder vencer a este enorme monstruo" y en efecto las imágenes transmitidas por el portátil televisor mostraban a una heroica hechicera enfrascada en un fiero combate contra un monstruo que parecía tener una altura superior a los diez metros; se podía observar que la más activa en dicha batalla era Raven y, por supuesto enseñaban que ella fue la principal razón del triunfo de aquella ocasión.

El joven titán, a pesar de no poder leer la expresión en el rostro de Daenotsu, (por que no existía) parecía satisfecho con lo transmitido en el pequeño monitor sostenido por él 'de seguro y con esto será capaz de ver que Raven tiene suficiente control sobre ella y sus poderes… la de jara quedarse' pensó, muy seguro de sus palabras.

Pero por supuesto la mente de Daenotsu trabajaba de una manera muy distinta a la de cualquiera, lo que hacia difícil predecir sus acciones (inclusive y aunque su siguiente movimiento pareciese obvio) y mas en este caso ya que, como bien dijo Raven, él era muy necio y extremadamente obstinado; todo esto se vio reflejado en la respuesta que le dio al joven maravilla "Impresionante, así es, para los estándares comunes a los que ustedes se encuentran acostumbrados, pero me temo que para lo que se avecina, eso que me acabas de mostrar no es mas que un juego de niños" habló dirigiendo la nuevamente hacia la dirección del salón principal de la torre titán.

"Pero… pero…" tartamudeo Robin, buscando algo que le permitiera refutar la explicación dada por el medio hermano mayor de Raven; como era posible que estuviera tan preparado para tumbar cualquier argumento que se le presentase, sin mayor dificultad, y recordó en su mente las palabras pronunciadas por su misteriosa camarada _"su mente trabaja a gran velocidad, en otras palabras el tiene una capacidad intelectual asombrosa" _aunque esto no le importo y trato, una vez mas, de convencer al porfiado personaje "Aun así tienes que ace…" aunque jamás logro terminar su frase, por la intervención de Daenotsu, que con su usual voz y solo girando un poco la cabeza dijo "entiende esto, mi forma de pensar es muy distinta a la de ustedes, y aunque reconozco que Raven ya no es una niña y que es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, en este momento su razón y lógica se encuentran nubladas" habló, clavando su fría mirada en el joven héroe a sus espaldas "por lo tanto no conoce la consecuencias de permanecer en este estatus quo en que se ha acomodado, por que no ha visto la información a la cual yo he tenido acceso; esa es la razón por la cual me vi obligado a decidir por ella; algo muy grande se esta suscitando en estos momentos, algo que incluso la podría alcanzarla, junto con ustedes y si no se encuentra preparada, su sufrimiento será tan grande que no existirá consuelo para el mismo" y sin nada mas que agregar salio de la zona de los pasillos, desapareciendo de la vista del único titán presente.

Todo lo dicho por el pálido hombre dejo atónito al líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, ellos pensaban (por supuesto incluyéndolo a él) que se la llevaba por una causa egoísta, pero, al parecer, existía un trasfondo, y desgraciadamente parecía que la forma de pensar del visitante era la correcta (o al menos así lo vio Robin) por lo cual y basándose en esta pequeña charla sostenida hace apenas unos segundos dijo "¿como rayos podemos combatir eso?" su voz salio en un tono triste y de derrota. Agachando la mirada, y con un sentimiento de abatimiento se dirigió a su habitación, para descansar un poco y asimilar la idea de que pronto los dejaría un importante miembro de equipo y aun mas que eso, una valiosa amistad.

Unas cuantas horas después del evento en el cual el antiguo asistente de Batman perdiera toda esperanza de convencer a Daenotsu, Raven se levantó, como siempre a las seis de la mañana para comenzar las actividades de este nuevo día, empezando, por supuesto, con su meditación diurna, que duraba aproximadamente treinta minutos

Aunque pensaba realizar unos pequeños cambios en su rutina, la cual consistía en, una vez finalizada su concentración matutina, bajar al área de cocina a prepararse una humeante taza de té, beber la infusión con calma y serenidad, tal vez acompañada de un buen libro; enseguida, y una vez que terminara de tomar su bebida caliente, lavar su taza y después dirigirse a su cuarto a leer un poco mas.

Pero por supuesto, este día era distinto a cualquier otro (para empezar, ella despertaría de un mejor humor) por que en este día decidió pasarlo en compañía de Robin y Starfire; decidió dirigirse al gimnasio donde, seguramente ya se encontraría entrenando el enmascarado.

En efecto, en la zona de entrenamiento, y desde las cuatro de la mañana, estaba el titán de cabello negro; y no es que todos los días fuese así, el también cambio su rutina, pero no por voluntad propia, sino por que no pudo dormir, las palabras mencionadas por Daenotsu retumbaban en su cabeza _"algo muy grande se esta suscitando en estos momentos… su sufrimiento será tan grande que no existirá consuelo para el mismo"_ '¿pero de que estaba hablando?' pensó para si 'algo muy grande' su mente se encontraba separada de su cuerpo, no sentía el cansancio, a pesar de llevar ya mucho tiempo practicando sus golpes, en contra del enorme y rojo saco de golpear; sus extremidades se movían, mas que nada por instinto, como si tuvieran vida propia; y su mente seguía divagando '¡maldición!… me duele aceptarlo, pero… pero tal vez él tenga razón y lo mejor sea que se la lleve para entrenar' y con eso soltó un golpe furioso, imaginándose que enfrente tenia al ahora odiado personaje.

La hermosa hechicera entro justo a tiempo para observar el violento golpe propinado al carmesí saco de entrenamiento, el cual se movió hacia atrás, mas de lo normal; en cambio el joven que provoco el movimiento se quedo inmóvil, en la misma posición de ataque, su brazo derecho estirado, con el puño cerrado, su pierna izquierda atrás ligeramente flexionada, con las puntas de los dedos apuntando hacia la joven mujer de los ojos violetas, su pierna derecha hacia delante mas flexionada que la izquierda, con sus dedos hacia enfrente y finalmente, su brazo izquierdo pegado a su cuerpo, en forma de "L".

Fue aquí en donde la fatiga comenzó a ser sentida por el artemarcialista, ahora su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, ya sin energías; también en ese instante noto el arribo de su compañera de equipo "Buenos días Raven" dijo Robin, mientras volvía a una posición erguida "Buenos días Robin" contesto ella "así que… dentro de unos cuantos días te iras…" por su puesto dicha afirmación entristeció bastante a la pálida heroína, aunque lo disimulo mucho "si… contando hoy, partiremos en tres días" hablo mientras se dirigía a la caminadora eléctrica "Escucha Raven… me duele que te vayas, aunque dudo mucho que solo a mi, pero en este momento solo expresare mi sentir; me duele perder a un muy importante miembro del equipo" comenzó diciendo en tanto se secaba el sudor de su rostro "nuestra fuerza de ataque no será la misma contigo ausente pero aun mas importante, me duele el hecho de que no podré ver, por no se que cantidad de tiempo a una valiosísima amiga, se que no hablamos mucho pero aun así yo te considero mi amiga" hablo el joven maravilla, a lo que ella respondió "gracias Robin, yo también te considero un buen amigo…" permanecieron en silencio por unos minuto, pero este fue roto cuando la oscura mujer expreso lo siguiente "los extrañare muchísimo, extrañare este lugar también, fue uno de los pocos sitios en donde me aceptaron como era, aun después de saber mi origen… gracias, a todo ustedes" "no hay problema Raven" y con estas ultimas palabras, Robin abandono la sala dejando sola a Raven, sola con sus pensamientos.

Raven no permaneció por mucho tiempo en el gimnasio; después de unos treinta minutos de estar de pie cerca de la ventana, sin hacer nada, solo observando el horizonte, decidió que era hora de saciar su hambre; así que bajo al piso donde la cocina se encontraba. Una vez allí se dispuso a prepararse su té matutino y acompañarlo con pan tostado untado de un poco de mantequilla. Su desayuno transcurrió sin ninguna novedad; nadie mas bajo durante el tiempo en el que ella ingería sus alimentos, ni siquiera Robin (al parecer había decidido descansar en su habitación, después de una ducha).

Después de comer, lavó sus trastes y se dispuso a leer, lo cual fue una tarea imposible, no podía siquiera terminar un párrafo cuando comenzaba a recordar que se iría en tan solo tres días 'ya basta Raven, sabes que nada cambiara solo por el hecho de que no concuerdes con tu hermano' dijo Inteligencia, aunque, por el tono de su voz, parecía desear qua si fuera.

Poco a poco el resto del equipo comenzó a llegar a la habitación donde la gótica se encontraba, excepto el líder, quien seguía en su cuarto durmiendo; todos la saludaban en cuanto la veían, pero el sonido proveniente de sus gargantas era de apesumbramiento.

Cyborg apenas levanto la mano y esbozó un hola, Chico Bestia tan solo se limito a mover la cabeza, para después dirigirse a comer su desayuno, el cual por cierto, apenas tocó, suceso extraño, ya que por lo regular devoraba cualquier alimento que tuviera a su alcance.

El cambio más radical fue visto en Starfire; su saludos matutinos eran mucho muy efusivos un "¡Buenos días para todos, amigos!" o algo por el estilo. Pero esta mañana, solo se limitó a decir "hola amigos" con una voz apenas un poco mas cordial que la de Cy, pero no mucho; así es, la torre completa se encontraba sumida en una melancolía absoluta.

Al poco rato, cada quien se dispuso a realizar cualquier actividad (para tratar de apaciguar ese negativo sentimiento que los carcomía por dentro) el hombre maquina se dispuso a jugar un poco, pero al igual que Raven con su lectura, jamás pudo encontrar la concentración para jugar como regularmente lo hace; CB tan solo balbuce algo y salio de la torre y la princesa alienígena menciono que se iría a su cuarto a arreglarse un poco.

Poco después de las cuatro de la tarde, Raven se dirigió a la habitación de la única otra fémina del equipo, una vez allí, tocó la puerta, espero un momento a que esta se abriera, revelando la presencia de Star. A continuación la mujer de los ojos violeta pronuncio unas palabras que jamás pensó que saldrían de ella "Starfire… quieres… ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial conmigo?" he inmediatamente terminada su pregunta cerro los ojos y endureció su hermosa figura, previendo la reacción de su camarada.

Por supuesto la forma en que la princesa tameriana actuó después de escuchar lo dicho por su amiga encajo perfectamente con lo que Rae pensó; Star la abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras, casi gritando, decía "¡Por supuesto que me encantaría ir al centro de compras contigo, amiga Raven!" una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; en cambio Raven no se encontraba muy bien que digamos, ya que dijo "Starfire… no puedo… respirar" a lo que la pelirroja respondió "Oh… lo siento amiga Raven, pero es que me encuentro muy feliz, solo dame cinco minutos y estaré lista" y entro de nuevo a su cuarto; en efecto ella estaba muy contenta de poder compartir un momento así con la oscura hechicera, a pesar del hecho de que sabia que dentro de tan solo unos pocos días ella partiría le alegraba el que su pálida compañera al quisiera tanto como para hacer algo que apenas toleraba tan solo por estar con ella.

Después de que ambas se cambiasen a ropas un poco más normales partieron con rumbo a la plaza de comercio.

A los pocos minutos se encontraba ya en el centro comercial, el elemento natural de la oji-verde, fueron de una tienda de ropa a una joyería, a otra tienda de ropa, para posteriormente ir a una tienda de accesorios.

Decidieron (mas Raven) tomar un pequeño descanso en una de las bancas dentro del gran complejo comercial; allí Star le comentaba a su amiga sobre todas las hermosas cosas que había comprado; finalizando el repaso pormenorizado de sus adquisiciones Star dijo "Bueno, ahora vayamos a los lugares que te agradan amiga Raven" "bien" simplemente contesto la aludida.

Y con eso se dirigieron hacia la librería del lugar donde se encontraban; era un sitio callado, con apariencia antigua, aunque bastante acogedor; allí la oscura titán vio muchos volúmenes, algunos bastante interesantes, como "Narraciones extraordinarias" ò "El club de Dante" entre otros. Se llevo unos cuantos libros, por supuesto los que más le llamaron la atención; de allí fueron a una tienda de música, en donde la mujer mitad demonio deambulo entre la secciones de música alternativa y la de música clásica (ò culta mejor dicho); de ambos segmento tomo un par de discos y se dispuso a pagarlos, aunque la increíble diferencia entre sus selecciones provoco una mirada un tanto extraña por parte del encargado, pero por supuesto, el hecho no le importo nada a ella.

Para finalizar su viaje, pensaron que seria una muy buena idea pasar a una cafetería a relajarse un poco, así que pasaron a un lugar llamado "Midna" buscaron una mesa y esperaron a que les tomaran su orden.

En cuestión de minutos, una mesera, cuya edad rondaba los veinte años, se acercó a ellas, les entrego una carta a cada una, se fue y al poco tiempo regreso a tomar sus pedidos; Star pidió una leche malteada de fresa con un poco de crema batida, en cambio Raven solicitó un café capuchino con crema irlandesa.

Después de que sus bebidas les fueran entregadas, la princesa comenzó a hablar " Amiga Raven, lamento mucho que tengas que irte, para acompañar a tu hermano a entrenar, pero debo decirte que de verdad te extrañaremos, no solo como una compañera si no como una amiga, por que para mi tu eres mi mejor amiga" estas palabras trajeron una ambigüedad de sentimientos en Rae; por un lado tristeza, por que le hicieron recordar que debía marcharse, y por otro alegría de saber que Star la consideraba su mejor amiga.

"gracias Starfire, yo, a pesar de que no lo demuestro demasiado, también te considero mi mejor amiga" dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas permanecieron por unos instante en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la presencia de ambas; aunque, una vez mas la extra-terrestre inicio la conversación "amiga Raven ¿has hablado ya con Chico Bestia?" a lo que Rae contesto "ya lo sabes Starfire ¿verdad?" mientras que Star dijo "creo que si amiga Raven… aunque deseo escucharlo de ti" a lo que la joven de cabello púrpura dijo "En efecto, hemos hablado, el me dijo que… que me amaba… y yo le dije que el sentimiento era mutuo" hablo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y sin ver directamente a los ojos de la heroína que tenia enfrente "¡Cuánto me alegro por ti, amiga Raven! Aunque tu partida sea algo trágico, pienso que es solo un obstáculo temporal y que cuando regreses los dos podrán disfrutar de ese mutuo amor que sienten" hablo con una sonrisa tierna "gracias" se limito a decir la pálida chica, aun ruborizada, pero esta vez mirando hacia su amiga.

Una hora permanecieron en el café, platicando de temas diversos; posteriormente decidieron regresar a su hogar, para seguir con este "tiempo de chicas" en la habitación de la pelirroja titán.

Allí se dedicaron, para beneplácito de la dueña del cuarto y frustración de la invitada, a hacer cosas de chicas, como arreglarse el cabello, cortarse las uñas y ese tipo de cosas.

Pocos minutos después de las once de la noche decidieron dormir, por lo cual se dieron las buenas noches y Raven se dirijo a su propia alcoba, a descansar del ajetreado día que estaba a punto de concluir.

Se cambio a sus ropas de noche, se recostó en su cama y pensó 'tal vez no disfrute mucho esas cosas que hice con Starfire… pero si me agrado su compañía' y con eso entro en un profundo sueño.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Daenotsu se encontraba afuera de la gigantesca torre, en un lugar un tanto oculto en la pequeña isla; se encontraba en cinchillas, con las manos pegadas al suelo y recitando un hechizo escrito en palabras extrañas, con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente abrió los ojos y dijo "me a tomado todo el día, espero que funcione, por lo menos hasta que recupere mis fuerzas…" una vez terminada su frase se dispuso a inspeccionar su cuerpo, elevando sus manos las observo cuidadosamente y pronuncio "al parecer, los efecto negativos de forzarme tanto en la batalla con Raven, casi desaparecen, aunque el proceso de curación se retrasara un poco… espero que tan solo sea una cuestión de minutos" y con eso volvió a entrar en la torre, para dirigirse al cuarto que le prestaron para prepararse para los eventos que se avecinaban.

Bueno que les pareció, por favor sean amables y dejen un review, que les estaré muy agradecido y sean pacientes en la espera del próximo capitulo, por que siendo sinceros, no se exactamente cuando lo publicare, aunque espero que no tarde mas de una semana y media (eso espero)

Bueno ¡¡Nos vemos!!

Daen


	9. Chapter 9

Yo se bien que en la ocasión pasada mencione un plazo, pero ni yo estaba seguro que lo cumpliría, aun así pienso que me tomo demasiado tiempo publicar este nuevo capitulo, aunque apelo a su comprensión, ya que entre la escuela y mi trabajo, me es muy difícil encontrar tiempo libre para escribir.

Pero al fin pude terminar este capitulo y espero que aun sigan interesados en la historia, por que he de decirles que lo mas interesante viene, tal vez no en este pero en los siguientes… bueno ya lo verán.

Ahora es tiempo de contestar reviews:

**kyuzo92:** La paciencia es una virtud mi amigo, pero bueno para satisfacer tus ansias ya que aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo

**arymaniak**: Espero que aun estés con vida, por que realmente me tardé bastante en publicar este capitulo ¡pero aquí esta!

**Sophia**: Me alegra bastante que aun te guste, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando con este capitulo

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla… créanme no estaría aquí si yo fuera el propietario.

Y ya sin mas que decir ¡que comience el espectáculo!

Capitulo 9: Día cuatro; el día de Cyborg.

A día siguiente del extraño evento (me refiero a Raven yendo voluntariamente y por su propia iniciativa al centro comercial) una vez mas la hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas despertó muy temprano, mas de lo normal, para poder meditar aun mas de lo que regularmente lo hacia.

La razón por la cual necesitaba esa relajación y control extra, era su medio hermano, o mas bien la decisión unilateral tomada por él, ya que todo eso provocaba que la mujer mitad demonio sintiera mucha emociones distintas al mismo tiempo, como tristeza, por estar a punto de partir, rabia e impotencia, por que debía partir y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo anterior, en una persona normal, ya es devastador y muy difícil de manejar, pero en alguien como Raven, acostumbrada a tener un control casi absoluto de sus emociones, es aun peor, no solo por la variedad de sentimientos, si no por que estos eran causados por un miembro de su familia, al cual ella respeta y quiere (si, a pesar de todo, ella aun lo quiere y respeta).

Después de meditar, decidió tomar una ducha. Mientras el agua tibia lavaba su cuerpo, su mente se encontraba sumida en profundos pensamientos 'que será el entrenamiento que mi hermano tendrá en mente… bueno, supongo que sea lo que sea me ayudara a mejorar' tratando de encontrar un aspecto positivo en lo que inevitablemente se avecinaba, ella creía ser capas de soportar el dolor emocional que no pudo quitarle su meditación matutina.

'Espero poder volver a mis amigos… y a Chico Bestia, cuando al fin pueda regresar… y que ellos me reconozcan…' seguía pensando mientras se bañaba 'pero ¿Cuándo me dejara volver?' su mente continuaba divagando, en las posibilidades infinitas que su futuro tendría.

No estaba segura de que a su retorno sus compañeros de equipo la reconocerían, o si seguirían aquí para cuando su hermano la liberara (de cierta forma)¿que tal si un villano tenia éxito mientras se encontraba ausente y tomara el control del mundo, aniquilando a todos sus seres queridos? o ¿Y si alguno de sus camaradas decidiera unirse al bando contrario, por la decepción? Que tal si… que tal si… su cabeza se encontraba inundada de ese tipo de pensamiento, y lo que ella pensaba le ayudaría a ver que su medio-hermano tenia razón (o por lo menos a aceptar la idea de que se tendría que ir) termino contrariando a su propósito original.

Una vez terminado su baño, lo cual ella agradeció, se vistió, colocándose su leotardo y túnica habituales y se dispuso a desayunar.

Una ves en la cocina comenzó la preparación de su comida matutina (una tostada acompañada de una taza de té) y como en la mañana anterior nadie se presento hasta que la oscura titán terminara su primer alimento del día.

El primero en arribar fue Robin, quien en esta ocasión parecía que había dormido apropiadamente; en cuanto vio a su compañera la saludó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para poder encontrar algo que a calmara su apetito.

Poco tiempo después del arribo del joven maravilla llegó Sartfire, seguida de Cyborg y al igual que la mañana anterior saludaron tristemente a la oscura hechicera para posteriormente proceder a consumir sus alimentos.

El ultimo en bajar a desayunarse fue Chico Bestia (por supuesto nada sorprendente) e imitando a el resto de los súper-héroes, simplemente pronuncio un casi inaudible saludo para el resto de sus compañeros y después comenzó a preparar su primer comida del día.

Mientras cocinaba su comida de origen vegetal, el cambiante de forma pensaba '¿Por qué se tiene que ir? Quiero que se quede, con nosotros… conmigo' obviamente, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos eran deprimentes y sin esperanza alguna 'como me gustaría pasar el resto de sus últimos días aquí con ella, solo nosotros dos… pero supongo que también ella quiere disfrutar con el resto de nuestros amigos… viejo, esto apesta'

Desgraciadamente y por estar tan adentrado en sus propios pensamientos, lo que iba a ser su desayuno se termino quemando, así que su ultima frase tubo tanto un sentido figurativo como literal, puesto que un tremendo hedor a huevos de tofu quemados inundo el área de la cocina y el comedor.

"Bestita ¡¿que rayos tratas de hacer?!" pregunto Cyborg, mientras se acercaba a la cocina (al contrario del resto del equipo) para tratar de ayudar a su mejor amigo "L-lo siento, m-me perdí por un rato" dijo Chico bestia mientras trataba de controlar la situación.

Al poco rato, el pequeño incendio iniciado por el descuido del verde titán fue apagado sin mas daño que una sartén con mucho carbón y un terrible olor en la habitación.

"Jejejeje… lo siento… mi culpa" dijo Chico bestia con una mano en su nuca, muy apenado por su falta de atención. Aunque cabe señalar que gracias a este evento, el humor en el cuarto principal se mejoro bastante, ya que después que lo peor pasara, todos hablaron un poco mas (todos comentando de lo mal cocinero que era Chico Bestia); así que tubo un aspecto mas positivo que negativo.

Después de limpiar su desastre, el cambiante de forma se dispuso a preparar, de nuevo su primer alimento del día, pero esta ocasión toda su concentración se dirigió a sus alimentos.

Posteriormente a que todos terminaran sus respectivas comidas, el hombre mitad robot se dirigió al garaje, seguido por Raven, ambos preparados para arreglar (o mas bien dicho mejorar) el auto-T.

Allí, mientras revisaban el vehiculo comenzó la platica "Raven, en verdad te extrañaremos" dijo Cy mientras pulía el frente del carro "si lo se, y créeme yo también los extrañare mucho" La joven con ojos violetas contesto en una voz monótona, con un deje de tristeza en ella "Oye… ¿al menos sabes a donde van a ir? Tu sabes, para entrenar" pregunto con curiosidad el metálico hombre, a lo que ella respondió "exactamente no… aunque si tengo algunas ideas de adonde el podría llevarme" y una vez mas la curiosidad de Cy lo empujo a interrogar lo siguiente "¿Cómo que lugar?" "como a las lunas de Unsukuyomi" dijo ella "¿Por qué crees eso?" volvió a indagar "Por que allí las temperaturas son tan bajas que el punto mas calido de aquel lugar es comparable con el mas gélido de la tierra" a lo que un muy sorprendido titán respondió "WOW… ¡¿Y por que querría llevarte a tan horrible lugar?!" por supuesto la respuesta de a hechicera no demoro "No estoy muy segura, tal vez por que desea incrementar mi resistencia física" "vaya" finalmente dijo el mejor amigo de Chico Bestia.

Después de ese punto, su plática solo se enfocó en las herramientas que llegaban a necesitar para la mejoría del ya asombroso auto-T.

Posteriormente de trabajar por unas cinco horas en el vehiculo decidieron salir un poco en el mismo, para descansar un poco, despejar la mente… y comprar mas partes que hicieran verse mas increíble al automóvil.

En el camino decidieron no hablar, sino tan solo disfrutar de la brisa que podía ser sentida con las ventanillas abajo; en esos momentos estaban contentos con tan solo saber que el otro era tan importante como para pasar el día entero juntos; estaban contentos con saber que ambos sentían ese amor fraternal (como entre hermanos) por la persona situada a su lado.

Una vez en la tienda de auto partes, Cyborg inmediatamente se dirigió a la zona de los equipos de sonido, embelesado con los más recientes y potentes modelos, deseando poder incluirlos todos dentro de su poderoso carro.

Observo las enormes bocinas, de un diámetro dos veces mas grande que su cabeza; buffers gigantescos que podrían destrozar un auto común; fuentes de poder tan potentes que bien podrían suministrar energía a una casa entera, así es, este era el paraíso de los amantes del tuning.

En cambio Raven tan solo paseaba entre las numerosas vitrinas, viendo los productos allí exhibidos, pero sin mucho interés, mas buen con una cara de encontrarse en un lugar bastante aburrido.

"Oye Raven" llamo Cy "no crees que con estas luces neon debajo ¡el auto-T se vería de lujo!" a lo que ella dijo "Cyborg, creo que si le colocas mas iluminación seria demasiado exagerado" a lo que él objeto "vamos Raven ¡Tan solo míralas!" señalando las luces que el sostenía "¡son espectaculares Raven!" pero ella insistió "Aun así pienso que seria demasiado" y finalmente el metálico héroe desistió "muy bien tan solo me llevare un equipo de sonido" dijo, comenzando a subir un espectacular conjunto de bocinas buffers y pantallas, que posteriormente instalaría

Se preguntaran por que no simplemente no se llevo las luces si tanto las deseaba, pues verán, para Cyborg es muy importante la opinión de su oscura amiga y mas aun en el automóvil que tanto idolatraba, desde que ella le ayudo a reconstruirlo, así que siempre preguntaba que parte era la mas adecuada para el vehiculo.

Una vez abandonaron la tienda y ya con mucha hambre, decidieron detenerse en un pequeño expendio de hamburguesas, camino a casa.

Una vez dentro del modesto puesto de comida rápida, pidieron sus respectivos alimentos; Cyborg pidió una hamburguesa triple con queso y tocino extra (algo al lo que Raven llamaría una muerte lenta) y un refresco jumbo; en cambio ella tan solo pidió una hamburguesa pequeña y al no tener té (ni siquiera de esos que vienen en lata) acompaño su comida con un vaco con agua simple.

Rápidamente les trajeron sus respectivos alimentos y comenzaron a comer. Mientras degustaban, Cyborg decidió continuar con su conversación "Raven, sabes que Bestita esta enamorado de ti¿verdad?" a lo que la aludida contesto "por supuesto que lo se" en un tono de ofendida; continuo Cy "bueno, entonces también sabes que tu partida será mas dura para el que para el resto de nosotros" "si y además creo que será tan duro para mi como para él" dijo Raven y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate; al ver esta reacción el héroe que la acompañaba comenzó a reír "jajajajaja… eres la misma Rae… no seas penosa, era bastante obvio para mi, aunque por supuesto no tanto como Robin y Star, pero no era tan difícil de descubrir" pero la misteriosa mujer solo contesto "mi nombre es Raven, no Rae" en una voz apenas audible, tratándose de ocultar de bajo de la mesa.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, decidieron dirigirse de regreso a la Torre que ellos llamaban hogar.

En el trayecto de regreso Cyborg dijo "Perdón por lo de esta tarde Rae, pero tan solo quería saber si Chico Bestia ya había agarrado el coraje de confesarte lo que sentía por ti, eso era todo, no quería hacerte sentir mal" y ella respondió "hubieras preguntado, eso lo hubiera hecho mas fácil" parecía dispuesto a regañarlo, por las palabras que dijo, pero su tono era uno que parecía que no había ningún problema "pero no importa y gracias por preocuparte por mi, por él… por nosotros" y el ahora conductor hablo "¡hey! Para que están los amigos" en estos momentos ambos esbozaban sonrisas (Cyborg, una muy grande y Raven una pequeña)

El resto del corto viaje, se mantuvieron en silencio. Una vez llegando a su destino decidieron (ya que era un poco tarde) irse a descansar; así que sin mas se dijeron buenas noches y se fueron, cada quien a su propio cuarto.

Una vez acostada y antes de arribar al maravilloso mundo de los sueños, el ultimo pensamiento de la hermosa misteriosa mujer fue Chico Bestia y de cómo planeaba hacerlo feliz en el ultimo día que permanecería en la Tierra por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Bueno que les pareció, por favor exprésenme su sentir a través de un review, es la mejor forma de hacerlo. Ahora si espero publicar el siguiente capitulo pronto, ya que tendré un poco mas de tiempo libre en mis manos, hasta entonces...

Nos vemos!!

Daen.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahora si creo que me van a matar… en verdad lo siento, por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en publicar el siguiente capitulo, perdón, perdón.

Pero bueno, comprendan por favor, mis exámenes fueron muy difíciles y agotadores, además de que en mi trabajo algo extraño pasó (aunque ya se resolvió), por eso encontré muy poco tiempo para escribir esta parte de la historia.

Bueno basta de mis excusas y mejor contestemos a las amables personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar algún comentario.

**angel de la noche: **Muchas gracias por tu review, si que tengo puntería ¿verdad? me alegra que aun sigas la historia, pero entrar a Internet sin permiso de tus padres, no, no, no… pero bueno fue por una buena causa ;) y no importa que hayas dejado un pequeño comentario, ya que tu interés realmente me importa, gracias.

**kyuzo92: **Tienes razón, el plazo casi se cumple y también que el día de Chico Bestia es el próximo… ¿que pasara? Bueno solo continúa leyendo y lo averiguarás.

Con respecto a tu pregunta, adelante, utilízalo como mejor te convenga y no era necesario pedir mi permiso, no soy el dueño del tema, pero gracias por preguntar… ¡ah! y gracias por tu comentario.

**El angel de la oscuridad: **No os preocupéis, que aquí tenis la continuación y puedes hablarme de tu ¡enserio! 

Y ahora sin mas que decir, mas que el disclaimer, Let the show begin!

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla… créanme no estaría aquí si yo fuera el propietario

**Capitulo 10: El Día Final, el día de Chico Bestia**

Este era el día, la fecha en la cual todo cambiaria para un grupo de adolescentes con superpoderes y la ciudad que protegían, pero especialmente, todo cambiaria para dos de ellos, las dos personas que compartían un amor tan fuerte, que ambos estaban dispuestos a esperar una eternidad por el otro; no hablo de otros sino de Chico Bestia y Raven.

Pero antes de abordar las acciones que realizaran este día el joven con piel verde y la mujer de ojos violetas, enfoquémonos en Daenotsu.

El alto personaje parecía que nunca dormía, puesto que apenas siendo las tres de la mañana, él ya estaba despierto, para ser mas exactos, en estos momentos se encontraba en el techo de la enorme torre.

Tan solo estaba allí parado, viendo las estrellas con una expresión de tranquilidad, lo cual era bastante extraño, puesto que nunca se le veía expresar ninguna emoción. Después de un rato cerro sus grises ojos; parecía disfrutar esa soledad, el aire frío de la madrugada y la bastedad de universo que desde allí podía ser contemplada.

Permaneció un largo rato en silencio, en la misma posición, sin moverse ni un milímetro, hasta que de repente abrió sus ojos de golpe y retomo su inexpresiva apariencia "algo se acerca" dijo de momento "pero se supone que con el hechizo que hice, mi presencia seria indetectable" hablo una vez mas "supongo que lo ejecute muy tardíamente… o tal vez no he mejorado en nada mis encantamientos" su pequeño monologo continuo "debo alejarme de aquí" y en ese instante se propuso abrir un pasaje ínter dimensional para retirarse de la tierra, pero… "aun no recupero las suficientes energías…" dijo con su brazo derecho extendido, en su fallido intento de alejarse de este planeta "lo mejor será que no gaste mi poder en vano y tan solo me vaya a otro punto cercano para que no ataque esta torre" y con eso dicho comenzó a volar hacia el norte, hacia una pequeña playa a unos veinte kilómetros de la Torre Titán.

Pero regresando al interior calido del hogar de los héroes, y unas horas mas tarde, la joven titán llamada Raven sabia que su estancia en la torre no duraría mucho mas y por supuesto ya tenia todo el día planeado; se encontraba lista para pasar sus últimos momentos al lado del ser que amaba, y no se alejaría de él sino hasta el ultimo segundo.

Con todo ello en la cabeza, se introdujo en el cuarto de baño, a limpiar su piel, pero al contrario del día anterior, su mente solo se concentró en bañarse, para evitar los pensamientos que solo provocaron un inicio peor de lo que ella esperaba la mañana de ayer. Una vez terminado su aseo personal, se cambio a sus ropas de diario y se dispuso a meditar, un evento que no podía ser evitado.

Durante su meditación, siguió pensando en su inminente futuro próximo, pero, una vez mas trato de enfocarse en lo positivo, obteniendo más éxito que la pasada ocasión.

Esta vez decidió concentrarse en las posibles formas que su entrenamiento tomaría; imaginaba que tal vez su hermano (ò medio hermano para ser mas preciso) le enseñaría a concentrar su poder, para poder causar un daño mas devastador, o tal vez le mostraría una forma de volverse mas rápida, tal vez enseñándole los principios de su velocidad de dios; incluso llego a imaginarse que él le mostraría una forma de tele transportarse de un sitio a otro, pero en distancias gigantescas (digamos de planeta a planeta), aunque esto ultimo era mas una esperanza que ella tenia, ya que pensó inmediatamente que en cuanto lo aprendiera, se regresaría a la tierra.

Al terminar su ritual para tranquilizarse, su estomago le recordó que estaba allí, y muy hambriento, de modo que decidió bajar a apaciguar el hambre que acababa de notar.

Una vez en los pasillos, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación central; en el camino pasó justo en frente de la habitación del verde titán; allí se detuvo por unos minutos, pensando 'y si entro y espero a que despierte… pero en que estoy pensando… Raven esta bien que lo ames, pero estas exagerando' y agitando su cabeza reinicio su andar, dejando solo su mente (aunque por unos instantes nada mas) en el punto enfrente del cuarto de su ser amado.

Pero cabe aclarar que, cuando ella bajo al comedor, aun era muy temprano, por lo tanto no esperaba que ninguno de los otros miembros del equipo al cual pertenecía estuvieran en la sala/comedor, pero para su sorpresa ya había alguien allí (lo supo desde antes de entrar al salón principal, por los ruidos que se oían) y lo que mas la asombro fue la persona que vio ¡no era otro que Chico Bestia!

No podía dar crédito a sus ojos, como era posible que el "Señor duermo hasta el medio día" estuviese a las seis y quince de la mañana en la cocina preparando quien sabe que brebaje; era simplemente inconcebible, era aun mas extraño que ver a Cyborg perder en lo juegos de video ò a Robin sin mascara. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Pero eso no era todo, ya que el cambiante de forma no se había levantado recientemente, al parecer llevaba mas de una hora despierto, lo cual se podía apreciarse por el cansancio en sus ojos (los cuales parecían estar apunto de cerrarse en cualquier momento) su forma de caminar mas lenta y sus movimientos faltos de agilidad, en verdad daba la apariencia de no estar muy contento estando levantado a esas horas tan tempranas.

Aunque, en cuanto Chico Bestia se percato de la presencia de su hermosa amiga, tan solo esbozó una enorme sonrisa y dijo "¡buenos días, Raven!"

Supongo que estarán pensando la razón por la cual CB se levanto tan temprano; en realidad es bastante simple, él deseaba con todo su corazón darle un día perfecto a la hechicera oscura de principio a fin, sin importar los pequeños o grandes sacrificios que tuviera que hacer, como por ejemplo desmañanarse.

"Chi-Chico Bestia… pero…" Raven se encontraba anonadada, y con justa razón, como era posible esto. Al principio, su mismo estado de shock (provocado por la imagen en la cocina… quiero decir de CB, no es que haya algo desastroso ni nada parecido) le impidió entender las razones detrás de este acto tan peculiar y anormal por parte de el joven verde, pero después de unos instantes todo encajó y no pudo estar mas que agradecida, lo cual expresó "gracias Chico Bestia" y en seguida abrazó al mencionado.

La reacción de Chico Bestia no se hizo esperar y correspondió rápidamente el gesto de cariño, pero con lágrimas en los ojos y pensando '¿Por qué se tiene que ir¡Quiero que se quedo con nosotros¡Conmigo!... no espera, no puedo pensar de esa manera… debo hacer completamente feliz a Raven hoy… este es su día' y después dijo "vamos Rae, calma, mejor… mejor desayuna, que se va a enfriar tu té.

Y acto seguido se aparto para revelar un plato con waffles y una humeante taza de té, listos para se consumidos por la hermosa mujer.

Después de calmarse un poco más (ya que ella también había liberado unas cuantas lágrimas) se dispuso a comer su primer alimento, junto con el oji-verde (quien para si se preparo unos huevos con jamón, todo de tofu por supuesto, acompañado con leche de soya).

Así se mantuvieron, comiendo en silencio, por una media hora mas, disfrutando de una afonía agradable, cómodamente gozando el uno de la compañía del otro, hasta que, una media hora después, el resto del equipo comenzó a bajar.

El primero en arribar a la habitación donde se encontraban los dos enamorados, fue Cyborg, quien dijo un leve "buenos días Raven… Bestita" sin mayor reparo, tan solo por que sus sistemas aun no se activaban por completo, pero después de un breve instante, se despertó de golpe y giro violentamente la cabeza en dirección de los dos comensales, mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos y su mandíbula en el suelo a Chico Bestia; "¡¿Quién eres tu?! Y ¡¿Qué hiciste con Chico Bestia?!" dijo señalando al verde personaje, a lo que él contesto "viejo, cálmate ¡soy yo!... me levante temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Rae" se acercó al metálico hombre para tranquilizarle, por que aun tenia una cara de aterrado.

Aunque poco después del shock inicial, el hombre mitad robot recupero su compostura y ya mas despierto, entendió perfectamente el comportamiento de su amigo y se dispuso a prepararse su desayuno (consistente en huevos con jamón y tocino, pero reales, acompañándolos con un abundante vaso de leche). Raven observando todo el tiempo, (mientras comía sus alimentos) como su fuera un show matutino.

Pocos minutos después arribó el antiguo compañero de Batman, también siguiendo su rutina diaria, saludo a los presentes "buenos días" dijo en general, sin darle mayor importancia, hasta que, por supuesto, noto al cambiante de forma; volteo a verlo, como esperando que se desvaneciese tal una ilusión, cosa que no hizo, por lo cual pregunto "Chico Bestia ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?" aunque su reacción no fue tan violenta como la de Cy, también se encontraba extrañado por verlo allí tan de mañana; pronto CB contesto "me levante temprano para prepararle a Rae su desayuno" e igual que su metálico, comprendió rápidamente las causas detrás de el raro comportamiento del oji-verde.

Finalmente llego Starfire y para no variar saludo a todos, para notar segundos después a CB, pero ella no le pregunto el por que de su anormal comportamiento, al parecer ella inmediatamente entendió los motivos detrás de ese pequeño sacrificio hecho por el vegetariano.

Al poco rato de la llegada de Star; Raven y CB terminaron su desayuno, amontonaron sus trastes en una enorme pila, para que el o la pobre que le tocaba lavarlos esta semana… pues los lavara.

La hermosa hechicera rápidamente de dirigió al baño mas cercano a su cuarto, para cepillarse los dientes, mientras que el verde sujeto fue a su cuarto a buscar ciertos objetos que le serian necesarios en unos minutos.

Una vez terminado su aseo bucal, la pálida mujer se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño, para encontrarse cara a cara con un verde hombre, llevándose un pequeño susto, al ver su reacción el cambiante de forma dijo "lo siento, es que quería ver si me… me dejabas hacerte un pequeño retrato" y al terminar la frase le mostró un bloc de dibujo y unos lápices. Después de ver los instrumentos que el joven sostenía, sin cambiar su rostro se dirigió a su habitación (que estaba muy cerca del lavado) abrió la puerta y entro.

Sintiéndose decepcionado, el cambiante de forma se empezó a encaminar a su propio cuarto, con sus puntiagudas orejas caídas, pero después de pasar la puerta de su amor oyó un "Chico Bestia" lo cual provoco que volteara, tan solo para ver una mano pálida haciendo un gesto que le decía que pasara; reanimado, volvió a toda prisa y entro en la oscura habitación.

Una vez dentro, vio que Raven le indicaba un punto en su cama, fue hacia ese punto y se sentó a escuchar las siguientes palabras "¿necesitas mas iluminación?" a lo que él respondió "no, así esta bien Rae, recuerda que mis sentidos son mas agudo que los de un humano, puedo ver muy bien aquí" "bien… entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?" hablo ella, para que a continuación él dijera "nada Rae, solo quédate quieta, en la posición que mas cómoda te sientas" y ella respondió "muy bien" y se acomodo solo un poco; permaneció sentada, con sus manos es su regazo y con una sonrisa de Mona Lisa en su rostro.

Pasaron las horas, los dos solos en la recamara de la hermosa hechicera oscura, dibujando o posando, según de quien estemos hablando, hasta que, pasadas las tres de la tarde, CB pudo terminar el dibujo de Raven "¿que te parece?" pregunto algo nervioso, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba el trabajo concluido, al verlo, la mujer expresó "es… es hermoso Chico Bestia… muchas gracias" y se lo devolvió, pero el puso su mano y hablo lo siguiente "no, Rae es tuyo, junto con toda la libreta, es mi regalo de despedida…" y se escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas, pero continuó "en realidad es parte de tu regalo, la otra mitad es una cita conmigo… ¿acaso no eres la mujer las afortunada del mundo Rae?, tendrás una cita con Chico Bestia… muchas mujeres morirían por una oportunidad así" dijo con una sonrisa y arqueando ambas cejas; ella respondió arqueando una sola ceja y diciendo "oh claro… como puedo ser tan afortunada" con un tono de sarcasmo en cada palabra, pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, como siguiendo el juego

Después de guardar la libreta de dibujo con el resto de las cosas que se llevaría consigo (las cuales eran pocas y había estado empacando desde varios días atrás) le pidió a Chico Bestia que saliera de su habitación para poder cambiarse para su cita, le sugirió que el también usara ropas normales y además le dijo que la esperara en la sala común de la torre.

CB se fue directo a su cuarto a cambiarse; se puso unos pantalones jeans azules, una playera verde de manga larga con dos franjas blancas en diagonal en la parte de abajo, escrito en letras igual blancas la palabra "dude" sobre las dos gruesas líneas diagonales y sobre esta una chamarra de mezclilla; decidió usar unos tenis verde oscuro y por supuesto sus guantes blancos. Después de terminar de cambiarse, salio de su recamara, para ir a la sala principal del edificio, a esperar a Raven.

Al llegar a la sala común de la torre, la encontró vacía "los demás deben estar ocupados preparando la despedida de Rae" dijo para si, para disponerse a esperar a la bella mujer que pronto arribaría esta habitación. Al paso de unos quince minutos, durante los cuales el cambiante de forma estuvo paseando de aquí para allá por toda la sala, bajo por fin Raven, vistiendo unos pantalones azul marino, holgados en la parte inferior, pero ajustados en la parte de las caderas; también usaba una blusa grisácea de mangas largas y una chamarra de cuero del mismo color que sus pantalones; sus pies se veían rodeados por unos tenis blancos. En cuanto bajo y vio al mas joven de los tantees pregunto "¿Cómo me veo?"

Por supuesto, para el chico verde ella lucia espectacular, aunque eso no era ninguna novedad, pues ante sus verdes ojos ella siempre lucia hermosa, sin importar lo que usara, aunque tardo un poco en decírselo (lo que causo cierto nerviosismo por parte de la mujer de cabellos violetas), pero tan solo por que se encontraba muy, pero muy asombrado por su apariencia, pero finalmente y recuperando su compostura, las palabras surgieron "Raven… luces hermosa" esas tres simples palabras causaron que la mencionada se sonrojara muchísimo y que sus poderes hicieran explotar uno de los bombillos del lugar, peor lo mas importante, causaron que una gran sonrisa (grande para los estándares de Raven) apareciera dibujada en sus labios.

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos (unos dos o tres), sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que hacer, ambos decidieron romper el silencio "por que no…" al mismo tiempo; ambos rieron (uno mas intensamente que la otra) y la mujer tomo la situación bajo su mando "vámonos de una vez, Chico Bestia" a lo que él dijo "si… y llámame Gar… tu sabes por lo de Garfield, recuerdas cua…" pero antes de que pudiese seguir balbuceando ella lo interrumpió "muy bien, muy bien… vámonos Gar" y dicho eso salieron de la torre el uno al lado del otro.

Ya afuera CB tomo el control, guiando a Raven hacia el cine más cercano, para poder disfrutar una buena película. Una vez en el enorme complejo, vino el primer problema, ya que en ese momento era exhibida una muy buena comedia, por la cual Garfield había estado esperando y aun peor, este era el ultimo día que estaría en los cines, pero sabiendo que seguramente a Rae no le gustaría, le permitió escoger a ella la película que verían.

La mística mujer se decidió por una historia profunda, de un antiguo guerrero celta, con un gran toque de aventura épica.

Una vez comprados los boletos (por los cuales no pagaron nada, ya que el vendedor los reconoció) entraron al lobby del cinema e inmediatamente Chico Bestia se dirigió hacia el expendio de golosinas y compro una enorme bolsa de palomitas y un refresco grande; Raven simplemente ordeno un vaso pequeño de soda de limón (pagando todo Chico Bestia), para poder compartir la enorme cantidad de rosetas de maíz que el verde joven compró.

En el tiempo que duró la película (unas dos horas y media) sus manos hicieron contacto constantemente, por accidente al principio, puesto que ambos se coordinaban inconcientemente para tomar palomitas al mismo tiempo, aunque después parecía que lo hacían apropósito, ya que cada ves que sus manos se tocaban, una ligera sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros.

Al concluir la película se dirigieron al parque y disfrutar de la hermosa puesta del sol que ya podía ser vista. Una vez en el parque comenzaron a caminar en silencio, hasta que… "Rae ¿quieres un helado?" a lo que ella contesto con su tranquila voz "claro" y de inmediato el verde cambiante de forma corrió hasta un puesto ambulante de helados "al verlo alejarse la chica le grito "¡de vainilla!" él tan solo volteo la cabeza, asentó en señal que la había escuchado y continuo con su camino.

En cuestión de minutos regreso con dos conos sencillos, uno de vainilla con nueces esparcidas encima para ella y uno de chocolate con… mas chocolate encima para él.

Reanudaron su caminar por los alrededores del pequeño parque, contemplando la naturaleza que los rodeaba, disfrutando de su silenciosa compañía. Chico Bestia fue el primero en romper ese silencio "Raven, es una lastima que te tengas que ir… mas ahora que he descubierto que compartimos este sentimiento…" "Gar..." "por favor, aun no termino" dijo colocándose en frente de ella y tomándole las manos, que aun sostenían los helados "Raven, no me importa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperarte… no me importa que sean diez, cien, mil años los que no te pueda ver… yo te esperare aquí, por que te amo" y eso fue todo; al escuchar esas palabras no pudo contenerse mar y comenzó a llorar, a derramar lagrimas de alegría, por saber que era amada a tal punto; abrazo fuertemente a su amado y entre sollozos y desde el hombro del verde personaje dijo "gracias Gar, por amarme tanto, yo también esperare por ti y en cuanto mi hermano me deje ir, vendré a tu lado y esta vez no me alejare por nada del mundo, por que yo también te amo demasiado".

Así estuvieron, abrazados por un largo tiempo, mientras los poderes de la joven bruja causaban daños menores (como tirar los botes de basura o salpicar un poco de agua) en el parque. Pero cuando se soltaron (o mas bien se separaron un poco) quedaron atrapados en los ojos del otro; y poco a poco empezaron a disminuir la distancia entre los dos, cerrando sus ojos, apunto de conectar sus labios en su primer beso que ambos compartirían…

Pero desgraciadamente, una nube de fuego a la distancia y el estrepitoso ruido que provocó, interrumpió su mágico momento. Ambos voltearon a ver la enorme cantidad de llamas, tratando de descifrar las causas detrás de ello.

* * *

Muy Bien que les pareció… si, lo se, soy malvado por dejar en tal estado a estos dos enamorados (nunca me canso de interrumpir sus momentos románticos) pero sin estas situaciones no podría ponerse interesante el relato ¿no lo creen?

A aquellos que se sintieron decepcionados con la cita, pues lo siento, no soy muy bueno describiendo cosas como esas, en serio, además de que trate de que no hablaran demasiado durante ella, para dar a pensar que ellos no necesitaban las palabras para entenderse, si no que se comprendían a la perfección, pero bueno… ahora se acerca la parte de acción de la historia, pronto verán a lo que me refiero y para los que no les cae bien el hermano de Raven, creo que quedaran satisfechos con lo que en el siguiente capitulo pasara.

Y esta vez no diré un tiempo especifico de espera para el capitulo próximo, por que al parecer siempre que creo que lo podré publicar rápido, algo pasa y termino tardándome mas de lo que quisiera, así que en esta ocasión solo les pediré que sean pacientes.

Ya sin otra cosa que agregar me despido, no sin antes pedirles que dejen su opinión de la historia, puesto que para mí es importante leer sus comentarios, en serio gracias.

¡Nos vemos!

Daen.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos, lo crean o no aun estoy vivo y creo que se merecen una buena explicación del por que no publiqué esto antes.

Pues bien es bastante sencillo ¡Vacaciones! Así es, mi semestre terminó, así que decidí tomarme un ligero descanso, aunque creo que exagere un poquito. Perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo, pero es que, además de mis vacaciones, este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo terminar, por que, no quedaba como yo quería, por eso lo borraba (la parte que no me convencía) y comenzaba una vez mas, hasta que quedaba satisfecho.

Pero creo que mejor me callo y comienzo a contestar mis reviews:

**El angel de la oscuridad**: Muchas gracias por la felicitación, en verdad encanta que les agrade la historia, y lo siento por el enorme tiempo que tarde en actualizar.

**angel de la noche: **Me alegra que hayas tenido tus bien merecidas vacaciones (aunque creo que para la fecha en que te conteste tu review ya habrás entrado de nuevo a la escuela) pero tienes razón ¡abajo el insti y los profesores!

Me alegra que te haya gustado la cita y perdón por la decepción, pero valdrá la pena, solo sigue la historia y lo averiguaras.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Kyuso92: **Si ya lo se, pero todo es en pro de la tensión y emoción dramáticas, además de que se viene algo muy interesante en este y el siguiente capitulo, solo espera y veras.

Gracias por tu review

**Dark Wings Angel: **Muchas gracias por tu amable review, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia

Ahora y sin mas preámbulos ¡que la historia continúe!

**Capitulo 11: El Día Final, La Orden de la Oscuridad.**

Ahora su momento estaba arruinado y ambos estaban furiosos por ello, lo cual era evidente en sus rostros, que en ambos casos mantenían los ojos bien cerrados, apretando fuertemente sus parpados, la mandíbula comprimida con tal fuerza que daba la apariencia de que sus dientes terminarían destrozados por la presión que estaban sometidos.

'¡¿por que los malditos villanos no pueden esperar cinco miserables minutos?!' pensó furioso el verde personaje '¡Siempre interrumpen las mejores cosas¡Una buena sesión de videojuegos!' cinco semanas atrás, una de las pocas veces que tenia la victoria asegurada en contra de Cy, hasta que a Control Fenómeno se le ocurrió irrumpir en una tienda de electrónica por que deseaba tener una nueva pantalla de plasma; ese día el villano quedo traumado de por vida '¡¡Un buen programa de TV!!' hace como dos semanas y media, cuando se transmitía el súper zombitón de 24 horas seguidas y justo cuando llegaban a la parte interesante de la película favorita de CB (acerca de abogados zombies que atacan la ciudad, pero que las autoridades no podían hacer nada, por de acuerdo a ellos, eso "violaría su libertad de expresión, asociación y culto" lo que les acarrearía un montón de demandas), pues bueno el loco Mod decidió atacar de nuevo y tratar de convertir en ingleses a todos y todo; por su puesto, Chico Bestia estaba tan enojado que la batalla solo duro unos cinco minutos y solo el verde héroe intervino en ella '¡¡Y AHORA ESTO!!' grito colérico en su mente, hecho una fiera; esto superaba a todo lo anterior, estaba en verdad muy, pero que muy enojado y dispuesto a hacer pedazos muy pequeños al pobre sujeto que se haya atrevido a interrumpir su mágico momento.

Aunque cabe mencionar que Chico Bestia no era el único enojado, Raven también estaba hecha una furia, tanto o más enfadada que el cambiante de forma, puesto que era la primera vez que ella y CB compartirían un beso (y es más, ese iba a ser su primer beso) pero claro, como era de esperarse, el destino les tenia preparado algo que no permitiría que ese ósculo que tanto deseaba no fuera a concretarse 'Muy bien, fuera quien fuese, esta muerto… no me importa que sea Slade y Robin quiera mantenerlo vivo parta interrogarlo, voy a hacer pedazos a quien sea que este detrás de esa llamarada' dijo fríamente para si misma, conservando dichas palabras en su mente.

Después de permanecer un rato parados allí en el parque, imaginando la forma mas dolorosa de acabar con alguien e ignorando al resto de la gente que ahí se encontraba, corriendo aterrada (a pesar de que la explosión se suscito a una distancia considerable del lugar de la cita), decidieron partir con rumbo a el lugar de origen de la distracción.

Aunque cabe decir que ellos no fueron los únicos que escucharon la estruendosa explosión, bueno de hecho toda la ciudad la escucho, pero eso es otro asunto. Centrándonos en los protectores de esta localidad, el resto de los Jóvenes Titanes también percibieron dicho ruido, aunque a ellos no interrumpió ningún momento mágico, solo los distrajo de sus actividades cotidianas.

Pues bien, en la torre hubo gran agitación, ya que trataban de encontrar la fuente de dicho ruido (por que al contrario de sus dos compañeros que se encontraban afuera, los tres restantes héroes no vieron la enorme llamarada que a lo lejos rugía).

Rápidamente Robin buscó en el enorme computador central el origen del escándalo (rastreando un pequeño movimiento telúrico provocado por la fuente del ruido) y encontró lo que necesitaba, el origen de la catástrofe estaba a unos veinte kilómetros de allí con rumbo norte.

Una vez localizado el punto hacia donde se tenían que dirigir, llamo a través de su localizador a Starfire y Cyborg "Problemas a veinte kilómetros hacia el norte, bajen ¡rápido!". Poco tiempo después bajaron los dos antes mencionados; la primera en hablar fue Star "de quien se trata esta vez amigo Robin" "no lo se Star, pero lo averiguaremos¡deprisa!" y con eso partieron hacia la batalla.

Ya en el auto T se comunico con Raven y Chico Bestia "Chicos, siento interrumpirlos, pero hay problemas" a lo que Raven respondió "si, lo sabemos, lo vimos y ya vamos para allá" y después el joven maravilla dijo "Bien, Robin fuera".

Cuando la imagen de el antiguo compañero del caballero de la noche desapareció de la pantalla, la hermosa hechicera guardo en un bolsillo interior de su túnica el comunicador y dirigiéndose al verde personaje, habló "Gar, ellos ya van en camino, debemos darnos prisa" a lo que el contesto "si, no quiero que nadie le de una paliza, mas que yo" dijo aun muy enojado, pero la joven de ojos violetas objeto "Gar, no hables de esa manera" lo miro con severidad, lo que hizo sentirse un poco mal al cambiante de forma, parecía que no le gustaba que su pareja fuera así pero… "yo también quiero apalearlo" y la respuesta de Garfield fue una, de cierta forma, maligna sonrisa (no llena de maldad, sino de cierta malicia) y dicho eso partieron también con rumbo norte.

Una vez que el lugar estuvo cerca de ellos (era una pequeña playa, bastante alejada de la ciudad) vieron algo increíble que los hizo pararse en seco, a unos ciento cincuenta metros del lugar de combate; primero observo Raven que, la flama que los interrumpió no era común, puesto que en algunas partes, la arena parecía haberse cristalizado (un cristal algo opaco) por la increíble cantidad de calor que la flama había producido y aun mas impresionante, al grado de parecer irreal, es que su hermano, quien ella pensaba era invulnerable, estaba siendo vapuleado por un enemigo completamente desconocido.

Desde el punto de vista de los dos Jóvenes Titanes, podía ser observado el perfil de este nuevo personaje, con cabello corto, grisáceo y brillante, un rostro joven, un tanto más que Daenotsu, orejas redondeadas en la parte superior, pero puntiagudas de su parte inferior; una barbilla fuerte y ancha, piel bronceada.

Pero sus ojos eran lo mas llamativo en el, ya que como pudo distinguir Chico Bestia (por su visión mejor que la humana, y mas aun ahora que volaba junto a Raven en la forma de un Halcón) estos cambiaban de color, primero eran rojos, después naranjas, posterior amarillos, verdes y así, no manteniendo un matiz particular por mas de cinco segundos.

Vestía una armadura un tanto extraña (muy similar a las vestidas durante la Edad Media, pero sin el yelmo), de color dorado, que lo cubría por completo, exceptuando el rostro. Su peto tenia unos siete pliegues que comenzaban el la parte baja de la espalda, todos de un mismo punto, en medio, separándose unos de otros, pasando por los hombros, para bajar de nuevo, volviéndose a juntar en un mismo punto, en medio, donde terminaba dicha parte.

Sus hombreras, redondas, cubrían hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros; sus bazos se encontraban protegidos por piezas articuladas, para que pudiera moverlos con libertad; portaba un citaron un tanto grueso; las piernas se encontraban protegidas, de igual forma, por piezas articuladas, adornadas con pliegues en forma de "S" y cubriendo su espalda, estaba una capa, de un color negro profundo, sujetada de un punto por debajo de sus hombreras.

El recién llegado sostenía del cuello a Daenotsu con una sola mano, estaban discutiendo "Finalmente yo, Rekiem, el Grandioso" dijo tomando un buen respiro, como inhalando el olor de su victoria y cerrando los ojos para poder gozar de este momento mejor "acabare con uno de los pocos seres que a sido una amenaza para la Orden" mientras hablaba, una maligna sonrisa se iba dibujando poco a poco en sus labios, finalmente abrió sus parpados y volteo a ver a el hermano de Rae "sabes, deberías estar orgulloso, matar a un coronel de la orden no es poca cosa, aunque claro, por lo que veo ahora, tu también estuviste a punto de morir" y dicho esto, su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas, después continuo "es una lastima que no recuperaras a tiempo tus poderes, me hubiera gustado enfrentarte con toda tu fuerza, para humillarte y demostrarte quien es el mejor" a lo que Daenotsu respondió con su tono frío, común en él "por favor, tu tan solo quieres aprovechar esta oportunidad para vanagloriarte y subir de rango, si yo no estuviera débil…" "pero lo estas" interrumpió Rekiem "Estas tan débil que ni siquiera pudiste esquivar mi primer ataque" pero Daen continuo después "eres solo un gusano, un debilucho que toma ventaja de lo que otros ya han comenzado, para terminarlo después de que lo mas difícil fuese hecho y jactarse de ello" hablo, tratando de descontrolar a su enemigo "tus palabras no me afectan, yo ya gané esta batalla" pero el medio hermano de la hechicera continuo "bien si no te afectan, por que tu puño tiembla, es de ira ¿tal vez? Por que sabes que digo la verdad, o quizás miedo, de que recupere mis poderes de un momento a otro" y con eso fue suficiente, posteriormente a que Daenotsu terminara de hablar, el villano de ojos multicolores, lo golpeo violentamente gritando "¡¡Cállate insecto!!" el puñetazo hizo que se estrellara con su hombro contra la arena.

Ese ataque hizo reaccionar a Raven, quien dijo "debemos ayudarlo Gar" y continuaron con su viaje; en la cabeza de la mujer de pálida piel podían ser oídas las siguientes palabras 'tal vez ha hecho mi vida bastante amarga, pero aun así es mi hermano'.

El auto T (que sobrevolaba el mar) alcanzó rápidamente a la pareja; Starfire salio de este y poniéndose a la altura de los dos enamorados, pregunto "¿Quién esta atacando a tu medio hermano, amiga Raven?" a lo que ella respondió "Solo se que se llama Rekiem, por que lo dijo en voz alta, pero no se nada mas" y una vez respondida su pregunta, se enfocaron en ir en auxilio de Daenotsu.

Cuando se encontraban a diez metros, aproximadamente, el maligno personaje los vio y dijo "vaya compañía innecesaria" y con eso movió su mano horizontalmente, lo cual provocó que una energía dorada, con forma de una luna en cuarto menguante, saliera a gran velocidad.

Tal era la rapidez del ataque que no supieron que pasó, ya que instintivamente cerraron los ojos, esperando el impacto, que nunca llegó.

Raven abrió sus violetas ojos y vio que su hermano los había protegido, deteniendo el poder con su espada, que al momento de regresárselo se rompió; Rekiem esquivó fácilmente su ataque "¡Váyanse de aquí¡El es muy poderoso para ustedes!"gritó Daenotsu, con un tono de pánico en su voz, algo que no paso desapercibido por el villano "Vaya, son tus amigos… no espera un momento ¡tu hermana esta entre ellos!" dijo bastante emocionado Rekiem "bien, la matare primero a tus amigos, después a tu hermana y finalmente, cuando sufras la perdida, seré piadoso y ¡te matare!" y comenzó a reírse, con una risa sin alegría, llena de maldad.

* * *

Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen de paso un review; una vez mas, no se cuando publicare el capitulo siguiente así que les vuelvo a pedir que sean pacientes.

Ahora bien, cabe mencionar que esta parte de la historia fue pensada como una introducción a la siguiente donde veremos algo muy interesante, o al menos yo creo que será interesante.

Otra cosa, esta pequeña historia casi se termina (aparte de este, serán dos capítulos mas), pero tengo una sorpresa que se revelara en el ultimo episodio.

Sin nada más que decir

¡¡Nos vemos!!

Daen.


	12. Chapter 12

Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de esta historia, iba a publicar el siguiente capitulo de una vez, pero por petición de alguien, los dejare aguardando un poco mas, para que sufran un ratito (sinceramente ya me estaba arrepintiendo de poner los dos capítulos, solo necesitaba un incentivo para hacer esto mas dramático), aunque he de decir que el fin ya lo escribí, por lo tanto no tardare demasiado en actualizar como en ocasiones pasadas.

Ahora una advertencia o mejor dicho una petición, pase lo que pase continúen leyendo, por que en este capitulo pasara algo que los sorprenderá, pero lean hasta el final, les pido atentamente que sigan adelante con su lectura.

En fin, solo me restan hacer una cosa antes de pronunciar el disclaimer, la contestación a mis reviews, aquí vamos:

**angel de la noche: **Ahora si estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ya estas de vuelta en el instituto, pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

Si, soy malvado (muajajaja) pero sin esos cortes dramáticos no seria divertido escribir, eso es lo genial de la literatura, la emoción.

Muchas gracias por tu Review.

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Me alegra que te haya emocionado, así que ya no esperes mas, que aquí ya un nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Raven The Dark Wings Angel: **Me alegra de verte de nuevo por aquí, he de serte sincero, pensé al principio que solo dejarías un review y nunca más volverías (por la pareja que apoyas), pero me agrada que sigas y te interese la historia.

Si te recordé, de eso no hay duda y te agradezco tu atención, así que sigue leyendo y entérate del resto de la trama.

**GothicGirl-MC:** ¡Vaya! Alguien encuentra grandioso mi fic, muchísimas gracias y perdón por no actualizar antes, es que estoy muy ocupado.

Se que el tiempo con Robin fue muy corto, pero no se me ocurrieron muchas cosas que pudieran hacer juntos, por eso decidí, mejor calidad que cantidad.

Los lazos fraternales son muy fuerte y es lo que trate de proyectar en el capitulo anterior (y en los siguientes dos) es algo que va mas allá de la lógica y razón.

¡Bien! Pronto recibiré mi diploma… XP es broma, es broma, pero bueno, como ya lo dije antes, todo es en pro de la tensión dramática… además de que es divertido interrumpirlos de vez en cuando.

El nombre de Rekiem lo invente derivándolo de Réquiem que es una misa de difuntos. Obra musical de carácter religioso dedicada a los muertos y a su recuerdo, usualmente de género vocal o mixto. Entre algunos de los compositores de estos se encuentra Mozart, de allí saque el nombre, mi querida amiga.

Y si es terrible cuando las cosas no te salen como quieres, pero que se le va a hacer.

Ahora solo resta decir:

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla… créanme no estaría aquí si yo fuera el propietario.

**Capitulo 12: El Día Final, La Pelea.**

El pánico que pudo ser percibido en la voz de Daenotsu desconcertó a Raven, puesto que nunca, ni siquiera cuando vivían juntos en Azar, había escuchado pronunciar palabras con ese tono de autentica preocupación, y no solo por ella (por las frases que dijo) sino por el resto de los Titanes también. No llegaba a comprender como un ser que parecía ser capaz de ver morir a todos a su alrededor, sin inmutarse, pudiese expresar tal desasosiego 'yo… pero él… creí que… creí que tan solo deseaba hacerme la vida imposible' pensó la oscura Titán, tratando de entender el por que del cambio tan repentino de actitud.

El hermano de la joven heroína permanecía quieto, expectante, aun sosteniendo los restos de su espada, con la mirada fija en el enemigo, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones, sus ojos no permanecieron con esa frialdad característica en él, sino que expresaban furia, no al grado de ser tan evidente, como en cualquier otra persona, pero si era un gran cambio de su habitual indiferencia.

Mientras tanto Rekiem esperaba de igual forma, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, por que pensaba que esta batalla ya la tenia asegurada, y con justa razón llego a esa conclusión, puesto que Daenotsu parecía ya muy cansado, ya que su respiración era entrecortada 'al fin mi oportunidad, ascenderé a lo mas alto… matando a Daenotsu asegurare mi lugar entre los grandes… en este estado no puede defenderse… y esos insectos no serán problema' su mente auto complacía sus sueños de grandeza, imaginando situaciones en las cuales toda la gloria le era otorgada por su señor.

La tensión podía ser sentida por Daenotsu; una enorme presión recaía en sus hombros, tenía que vencer al nuevo villano, por su hermana menor, no podía permitir que la lastimara 'tengo que vencerlo… pero ¿Cómo? En estos momentos mis fuerzas son muy escasas… debo tomarlo por sorpresa, es mi única oportunidad' y sin mas que pensar, arrojo lo que quedaba de su espada, cerró su puño derecho y golpeo al aire, lo que provoco que una espesa nube de polvo apareciera en frente del villano en dorada armadura, impidiéndole ver mas allá de su nariz. Rápidamente el pálido medio hermano de la hermosa hechicera se arrojo a la nube de humo, para golpear con lo que le restaba de poder a Rekiem, no con la intención de vencerlo, por que sabia que en sus actuales condiciones, eso era aspirar muy alto, sino mas bien deseaba debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que los Jóvenes Titanes pudiesen hacerle frente, para que el grupo de héroes tuvieran una oportunidad en contra del malvado visitante.

Pero desgraciadamente, el villano lo leyó muy bien, gracias a ello previo sus intensiones y pudo esquivar su golpe con facilidad. Rekiem pego fuertemente, uniendo sus dos manos al entrelazar sus dedos, la espalda del huésped hospedado en la Torre T, enviándolo al suelo. Inmediatamente el malvado ser lo levanto con una mano, sosteniéndolo de la cabeza y le dijo "no, no, no… Daen aun no es tu turno, te matare, si, pero no en este momento… ahora, se una victima paciente y espera un poco" y acto seguido, lo arrojo hacia un pequeño borde de piedra, lo cual termino por agotar las exiguas fuerzas que Daen tenia; aun estaba con vida, pero ya no podía moverse mas.

La pelea solo duró escasos segundos, y los testigos de la misma (los Jóvenes Titanes), mientras la observaban, se pusieron a pensar en las acciones pasadas y presentes del que hasta ese momento odiaban: el hermano de Rae.

Primero tenemos a Starfire, quien al principio deseaba conocer mejor al visitante que arribó hace cinco días; quería comprender mejor a su amiga y pensaba que Daenotsu era la llave que le permitiría llegar a su meta. Después pensó que él no le iba a ayudar en lo que ella quería, por la actitud que tenia, pero aun así se alegro de ver sano y salvo al familiar de Raven, por que pensó que de esa forma, la única otra miembro femenino de su equipo estaría contenta, aunque posteriormente deseó que él jamás hubiese entrado en su vida, ya que al parecer solo le traía sufrimiento a su misteriosa amiga.

Aunque en estos momentos sus pensamientos variaron una vez mas 'él en verdad quiere mucho a nuestra amiga Raven… y al parecer también se preocupó por nosotros… es increíble… ¡debemos ayudarle!' meditando lo que vio recientemente, la forma de pensar de la princesa con respecto a Daenotsu, dio un nuevo giro, deseando en estos momentos ayudar al ahora malherido hombre.

El joven maravilla había experimentado cambios de emoción similares a los de Star, pero menos intensos y agregándole uno mas, la aceptación, después de sostener una platica en privado con Daenotsu, cuando le explico el por que de su necedad de llevarse a su oscura compañera consigo.

Inicio de Regresión.

"_Aun así tienes que ace…" aunque jamás logro terminar su frase, por la intervención de Daenotsu, que con su usual voz y solo girando un poco la cabeza dijo "entiende esto, mi forma de pensar es muy distinta a la de ustedes, y aunque reconozco que Raven ya no es una niña y que es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, en este momento su razón y lógica se encuentran nubladas" habló, clavando su fría mirada en el joven héroe a sus espaldas "por lo tanto no conoce la consecuencias de permanecer en este estatus quo en que se ha acomodado, por que no ha visto la información a la cual yo he tenido acceso; esa es la razón por la cual me vi obligado a decidir por ella; algo muy grande se esta suscitando en estos momentos, algo que incluso podría alcanzarla, junto con ustedes y si no se encuentra preparada, su sufrimiento será tan grande que no existirá consuelo para el mismo" y sin nada mas que agregar salio de la zona de los pasillos, desapareciendo de la vista del único titán presente._

_Todo lo dicho por el pálido hombre dejo atónito al líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, ellos pensaban (por supuesto incluyéndolo a él) que se la llevaba por una causa egoísta, pero, al parecer, existía un trasfondo, y desgraciadamente parecía que la forma de pensar del visitante era la correcta (o al menos así lo vio Robin) por lo cual y basándose en esta pequeña charla sostenida hace apenas unos segundos dijo "¿como rayos podemos combatir eso?" su voz salio en un tono triste y de derrota. Agachando la mirada, y con un sentimiento de abatimiento se dirigió a su habitación, para descansar un poco y asimilar la idea de que pronto los dejaría un importante miembro de equipo y aun mas que eso, una valiosa amistad._

Fin de Regresión.

A pesar de haber asimilado la idea de que se la llevaría e inclusive después de concluir que eso era lo mejor para Rae, no evito que sintiera un gran desprecio por el alto personaje, pero, como la alienígena, en estos momentos deseaba ayudar en lo que sus capacidades le permitieran 'maldición, este sujeto se ve fuerte… pero no importa, lo tenemos que vencer' pensó firmemente el líder Titán.

Cyborg mantuvo esa tendencia, ese deseo de ayudar, por que, al igual que los dos anteriores, se percato del cariño que Daen tenía por su hermana menor, a pesar del hecho que con sus acciones pasadas, pareciese lo contrario.

Chico Bestia, quien había experimentado menos cambios que los demás (resentimiento, la mayoría del tiempo, aunque también un poco de culpa por un rato), ahora parecía haber olvidado y perdonado lo anterior, por que ansiaba patear el dorado trasero de Rekiem 'Ese sujeto nos la va a pagar… ¡maldición¡Primero detesto al hermano de Rae y ahora quiero salvarlo!' aun contrariado por su cambio tan repentino de parecer.

Finalmente Raven, desde el primer momento en que vio a su medio hermano peligrar, anhelaba entrar en acción, por los lazos de sangre que los unía y este deseo aumento en cuanto vio a su congénere proteger no solo a ella, sino al resto del equipo también.

Sin importarle que le haya amargado la existencia durante los últimos cinco días, sin importarle que si sobrevivía se la llevaría lejos, quien sabe por que cantidad de tiempo, lejos de lo que consideraba su hogar, de aquellas personas que consideraba sus amigos y de aquella especial persona a la cual amaba, sin importarle todo eso, ella estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de si, con tal de proteger a su hermano.

Rápidamente y viendo que Daenotsu no podía seguir combatiendo, se lanzaron al ataque, sin siquiera esperar a que Robin gritara sus frase de batalla.

Robin le arrojo discos congelantes, para evitar que esquivara todos los ataques de sus amigos; Starfire voló a toda velocidad, sus manos y ojos rodeados por un intenso resplandor verde neon, lanzando bolas de energía y rayos oculares en contra del foráneo enemigo; Cyborg, con su brazo convertido ya en cañón, comenzó a disparar, apuntando al pecho, para derribarlo y darle ventaja a Chico Bestia una vez que estuviera en el suelo; el cambiante de forma se transformó en un gorila, para golpearlo con toda la fuerza que estos animales poseían y Raven enfoco sus poderes oscuros en sus manos, ya que planeaba asentar el golpe final al enemigo.

Desgraciadamente los planes que cada uno de los jóvenes Titanes tenían, se derrumbaron fácilmente; Rekiem era mas poderoso que cualquiera de los villanos a los que se habían enfrentado y sin ningún problema esquivo todos los ataques que iban dirigidos a su persona, atrapo los discos de Robin entre sus dedos, arrojándolos a un buena distancia, bloqueo los ataques de Star sin problemas, protegiéndose con sus brazos; los destellos del cañón sónico de Cy los detuvo con la palma de su mano izquierda; la magia de Raven la disipo con un solo movimiento de su mano derecha y el ataque físico de Chico Bestia lo evadió con un salto hacia atrás.

Se quedaron perplejos por tal despliegue de habilidad, pero su asombro fue interrumpido por la voz del terrible enemigo "Bien… me impresiona su valentía… o tal vez solo sea estupidez… bueno no importa ya, puesto que este será el ultimo día en que respiraran…" y comenzó su contraataque.

Primero fue en contra de la alienígena, la cual fue tomada por sorpresa (junto con todos los demás) por la gran rapidez que tenia el canoso villano; la tomo por un brazo, jaló violentamente de este y le propino tremendo golpe en el abdomen; la fuerza del impacto la envió lejos, estrellándola contra una de las muchas rocas que en la playa había.

Viendo esto, Robin gritó "¡¡STAR!!" y trató de ir en su auxilio, pero el maligno ser le cerro el paso, apareciendo (o así lo percibió el antiguo asistente de Batman) justo enfrente de él "calma enmascarado gusano, pronto te le unirás" y sin mas golpeo a el petirrojo justo en la cara, lo cual provoco que cayera a unos tres metros de distancia de Star.

De allí se dirijo al metálico personaje; este tampoco supo como reaccionar correctamente, su mente se trabó y tan solo intento golpearlo con su mano derecha, lo cual fue un grave error, ya que Rekiem detuvo su puño y lo aplasto, destruyéndolo por completo, junto con parte de su antebrazo, para después patearlo en la cara, mas precisamente en su mejilla izquierda, haciéndolo volar una distancia considerable.

Chico Bestia también reaccionó, en cuanto vio que el personaje de dorados ropajes se acercaba a su mejor amigo; aun en su forma de gorila verdusco, volvió a tratar de golpearlo, pero esta vez Rekiem detuvo su golpe, que venia de arriba, como si CB no tuviera fuerza alguna "largo de aquí pequeña bestia" y lo ataco en repetidas ocasiones; los golpes conectaron diversas partes de su pecho y abdomen; al momento de soltar sus puños, el verde personaje volvió a su original forma y cayó a los pies del malvado ser.

"Y al ultimo, pero no menos importante, la pequeña hermanita de Daen…" dijo dirigiéndose a la joven mujer de violetas cabellos "¡Observa atentamente como matare a tu indefensa hermana Daenotsu!" grito para torturar al alto y pálido hombre que se encontraba ya sin energías. Movió su brazo, quedando este en diagonal sobre su pecho y rápidamente lo agito como si se tratase de un espada y una vez mas lanzo su dorado poder en contra de Raven.

Cuando el poder del villano casi toca a la bella hechicera algo bloqueo su camino, o más bien dicho alguien ¡era Chico Bestia! En cuanto Rae se percato de esto, grito "Ga… ¡¡GAR!!" Raven vio como caía, justo en frente de ella, corrió para tratar de evitar que tocase el suelo y cuando lo detuvo con sus brazos comenzó a sollozar intensamente, pues parecía que estaba muerto.

Al presenciar la conmovedora escena, el personaje de extrañas pupilas tan solo dijo "relájate chiquilla, ya…" pero no pudo concluir por que la destrozada mujer gritó furiosa "¡CALLATE!" y coloco suavemente el cuerpo de Chico Bestia en la arena, para posteriormente levantarse lentamente y enfrentar a Rekiem.

La única reacción del malvado fue espetarle ¡¿Co-Como te atreves?!" e intento destruir a Raven con ataques físicos, pero esta vez no acertó ni un solo golpe; por alguna extraña razón Raven tenia en el contorno de sus ojos una energía oscura, pero diferente a la que habitualmente posee, puesto que esta tenia una forma definida, siguiendo la silueta de sus ojos, con líneas rectas y en la parte mas alejada de su nariz se extendía un pequeño triangulo que apuntaba hacia abajo. Sus brazos también se encontraban rodeados por esa energía oscura, aunque esta no tenia figura distinguible.

Ahora era el turno de Raven de atacar, conecto inmediatamente un golpe directo al rostro de Rekiem, para después atacar su abdomen con su otro puño, lo cual lo levanto un poco, voló con un brazo extendido y el otro flexionado y elevo aun mas al malo, ya en el aire lo aporreo varias veces, en la cara el pecho, su estomago, siempre con lagrimas en los ojos. La armadura que envestía al foráneo malvado se iba destruyendo con cada porrazo y ya para rematarlo, junto sus brazos y manos, para abrirlos después y lanzarle su negro poder que lo atravesó por completo, haciendo todo esto por mero instinto.

Raven salio victoriosa, pero se sentía vacía, puesto que ella había perdido a uno de los seres que mas valoraba en el mundo, no, mas bien en todo el universo. No le importaba que hubiese superado a este ser de brillante coraza, puesto que le habían arrebatado a su amor… ahora caía… observo una figura que se arrastraba hacia Chico Bestia, pero sin distinguir quien era… ya no enfocaba bien… todo se volvía oscuro… perdía el conocimiento…

* * *

Fin del capitulo doce, espero que les haya gustado, pero no se espanten y sigan leyendo por favor, que si han leído mi perfil sabrán que algo no cuadra aquí, todo tiene una explicación, así que no comiencen a aventarme de jitomatazos sin leer la ultima parte de la historia, que repito, no tardara mas de una semana en publicarse, puesto que ya esta terminada, solo quiero mantenerlos en la orilla del asiento.

Bien, espero con ansias sus comentarios sobre esto, así que si les sobra un poquito de tiempo, presionen el botón que esta abajo y dejen un review.

¡¡Nos vemos!!

Daen.


	13. Chapter 13

¡El capitulo final de esta historia¡Si! Después de un largo tiempo de escribir esto al fin pude concluirlo, espero que este pequeño relato les haya agradado, aunque he de decir que les espera una sorpresa al final, solo continúen y verán.

Ahora pasemos a los reviews:

**angel de la noche:** Me alegra en demasía que te hayan gustado las escenas de lucha, puse mucho esfuerzo en ellas.

Quiero agradecerte este y todos los reviews que me has dejado, creo que has seguido la historia desde el principio ¡en verdad mil gracias!

Ahora, saber si Rekiem mató o no, solo tienes que seguir leyendo... adelante y una vez mas gracias.

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Rayos, espero que la cuenta no haya salido muy cara, por que no tengo mucho dinero, tal vez debí advertírtelo desde un principio, espero que aun tengas las fuerzas suficiente como para continuar leyendo.

A ti también te agradezco muchísimo por seguir la historia desde hace tanto, por que gracias a tus comentarios, junto con los de los demás, me motivaron a seguir con esto, muchas gracias.

**Raven The Dark Wings Angel: **Es una lastima que tu cumpleaños no hubiese sido de lo mayor, pero ¡hey! Estas a un año de cumplir la mayoría de edad, eso definitivamente es algo bueno.

1º ¡En serio quieres tener un hermano como Daen!… bueno en gustos se rompen géneros, aunque en esencia él es bueno… cuando quiere…

2º Tienes razón, revisando el capitulo pasado, encontré una enorme cantidad de errores en cuanto acentos se refiere, supongo que escribir a las dos de la mañana no ayuda mucho… pero haré lo posible por que esto no se vuelva a repetir, gracias por darte cuenta.

3º La conversación la sostuvieron en el capitulo siete (al principio si no me equivoco)

4º Errrr… pues si es algo imposible que en mis fics Raven y Robin terminen juntos, lo siento… y con respecto a lo otro, bueno, mejor léelo en unos momentos mas.

En verdad no me molesta que dejen reviews largos, de hecho me fascina leerlos, así que no se inhiban, escriban todo lo que me quieran decir, no importa que parezca carta o e-mail, pero si no tienen mucho que decir, no importa, digan lo que tienen que decir aunque solo ocupen uno o dos renglones.

En verdad estoy muy agradecido por tus comentarios, pocos, pero muy buenos y me anima aun mas que una persona que apoya a una pareja que contradice (de cierta manera) a la que aquí aparece me entusiasma mucho, en verdad gracias por ponerle atención a este pequeño relato.

**GothicGirl-MC: **La intriga es algo increíble no es cierto, bueno acaba con ella, puesto que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

Pero antes de que sigas ¿estudias música? Por que son pocas las personas que saben lo que es un réquiem.

Y a pesar de ser un lector que comenzó a comentar hace poco, en verdad gracias por tus ánimos, que es lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante.

Bien sin otra cosa que decir:

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los TT bla, bla, bla… créanme no estaría aquí si yo fuera el propietario.

**Capitulo 13: Después del día Final**

Todo era oscuridad, no se podía distinguir nada y ningún sonido se escuchaba, su piel no percibía sensación alguna, su nariz parecía haber olvidado como oler, no podía sentir dolor; Raven no sabia donde estaba, no recordaba nada… poco a poco sus sentidos fueron despertando… comenzó a oler un aire salado, a escuchar el sonido de las olas, pero muy lejos, debajo de ella y una ligera brisa helada le enchinó la piel… empezó a abrir sus violetas ojos… no sabia donde estaba, aun no enfocaba bien, aunque le parecía familiar el lugar donde ahora se encontraba… a los pocos segundos reconoció la zona, era el techo de la Torre T.

Aun estaba oscuro, pero daba la apariencia de que pronto la noche terminaría, dándole paso a una fría mañana.

Ya estando un poco mas conciente pensó '¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?' y comenzó a ponerse de pie, notando su cuerpo muy pesado, al parecer estaba muy cansada, pero aun así no desistió y logro erguirse por completo, sintiendo un leve escalofrío por el ligero viento que podía ser percibido. Permaneciendo en esa misma postura por un rato, tratando de recordar algo, que a su parecer era importante, pero que se escapaba a su memoria.

Miró a sus alrededores (como pensando que esto la ayudaría en su proceso mental) y vio la silueta de un alto hombre que observaba las estrellas e inmediatamente su actitud cambio y tomó una postura de ataque "¡¿Quién eres tu?!" demandó saber la heroína "relájate Raven" "¡hermano!" y el mencionado se dio la vuelta para encarar a la joven mujer, quien continuó "¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿Dónde están mis amigos?" y guardó silencio, al fin recordó todo, recordó como ese malvado atacó a Starfire, mandándola de un solo golpe a estrellarse en contra de las rocas, recordó como golpeó en la cara a Robin, cuando este trato de auxiliar a la alienígena, recordó como le destrozó el brazo a Cyborg y lo pateó duramente en la mejilla, pero lo mas terrible, recordó como fue asesinado Gar cuando este intentó protegerla; en estos momento la pálida hechicera deseó no poder recordar nada, ansió no poder acordarse de nada, para que su corazón no sufriera de la manera en que lo hacia en este instante.

Agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas brotaron poco a poco de los ojos color turquesa de Raven; al notar este repentino cambio en el rostro de su media hermana, Daenotsu dijo "tranquilízate Raven, todos tus amigos están bien, solo permíteme recuperar mis poderes, que debe ser en cualquier segundo, y te prometo que te contaré todo" y de repente, una aura de energía negra se formó alrededor del cuerpo del alto personaje, al principio no muy grande pero poco a poco aumentó de tamaño hasta volverse enorme, tomando la forma de un dragón que abría sus alas; el cuerpo del cual provenía dicha bestia mitológica parecía estar sometido a una gran tensión. Finalmente y con un estruendoso rugido, la gigantesca aura regreso a su origen, los poderes de Daen habían vuelto.

Después de ese espectáculo, el joven de cabello largo habló de nuevo "Primero que nada Raven, tus amigos, todos ellos se encuentran bien, inconcientes, si, pero fuera de peligro. Se encuentran en el salón principal de esta torre, excepto por el verde, él esta en la enfermería, puesto que sus heridas eran las mas graves" al oír esas palabras, las lagrimas de Raven cesaron de inmediato y en su cabeza podían ser escuchados gritos de júbilo; Alegría no podía contenerse y gritaba y saltaba, abrazando a todo el mundo, Tristeza esbozó una gran sonrisa, no sintiendo esa melancolía tan fuerte como siempre, Valentía soltó el grito e inclusive se le veían lagrimas de felicidad, que cuando fueron notadas por Inteligencia, lo negó rotundamente, y hablando de Inteligencia, ella estaba tan contenta que se rebajo a bailar con Alegría, es mas, inclusive Ira no encontró excusas para no sonreír y no amenazó a nadie, tan solo se acerco a Sabiduría y le susurró "sabes, hoy me siento muy bien" a lo que ella respondió en un tono muy jovial, poco serio "si, es como un momento mágico".

Lo único que Raven pudo pensar por unos instantes fue '¡Gar esta vivo!' con una gran sonrisa (otra vez, en los estándares de ella) dibujada en sus azules labios.

Aunque después de cierto tiempo sin razonar nada, tan solo disfrutando del momento, de la excelente noticia que se le acababa de dar, apareció una pregunta "pero el parecía estar mu-muerto…" a lo que su hermano respondió "en efecto, daba la apariencia de que ya no caminaría mas entre los vivos" su voz sonaba mas fuerte y firme ahora, aunque aun conservaba ese tono de frialdad "pero un soplo de vida permanecía en él" hizo un pequeña pausa y continuó "al principio pensé que ya no volvería, pero hubo un pequeño movimiento, así que juntando todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, me arrastre hasta donde tu lo dejaste, mientras combatías contra Rekiem, le extraje toda la energía negativa que el poder le dejo, que como bien sabes es lo que mas daño causa después del primer impacto" se acercó a Raven y la tomó del hombro "cuando caíste cerca del lugar en el que estábamos, me dirigí al cuerpo de Rekiem y le arrebate unas píldoras del soldado, todos los miembros de la orden las cargan y estas aceleran el proceso de curación, así que le di una a cada uno de tus amigos y tome una para mi" la miró con admiración "pero tu solo estabas agotada, por eso no fue necesario que tomaras nada" la soltó y dio la vuelta, caminando alrededor del lugar, para continuar "después de descansar un poco los traje aquí, he de decirte que me costo mucho trabajo, por ya no puedo volar mas" y al oír esto, intervino Raven "el ataque de aquel sujeto te arrebató ese poder" a lo que Daenotsu contesto "no, ya no podía volar tan bien desde hace bastante, esa habilidad la he ido perdiendo poco a poco, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo para que desapareciera por completo y el ataque ayudo a acelerar el proceso, pero nos desviamos del tema; te deje descansar en tu habitación por un par de horas y apenas hace poco te cargué hasta este punto para hablar".

Para involucrarse mas en la conversación Raven dijo "¿que horas son?" su curiosidad salio a brote y su hermano la sació "son las cinco treinta de la mañana de lo que podríamos llamar el día seis" y siguiendo con las preguntas ella dijo "pensé que recuperarías tus poderes en los primeros minutos de hoy ¿Por qué hasta ahora?" y el simplemente contestó "por que al extraerle los residuos dañinos, mi cuerpo termino extremadamente agotado y retrasó mucho mas el tiempo de recuperación" y ella dijo "ya veo".

Por unos minutos no se dijo mas, tan solo existió entre ellos un profundo silencio, en el cual la hechicera, hija de Arella, asimilaba toda la información reciente. Después de durar bastante en ese periodo afónico, Daenotsu decidió hablar "también deseo decirte que si no quieres acompañarme, permitiré que te quedes" a lo que Raven reaccionó "¡en serio!" en esos momentos su corazón se lleno de felicidad 'no puedo creerlo, pero ¿Que lo hizo cambiar de parecer?' pensó y como si su medio hermano pudiese leerle los pensamientos, dijo "los eventos de ayer me mostraron lo equivocado de mi análisis" a lo que ella dijo "¡Ah! Ayer viste mi verdadero poder" pero el simplemente negó con la cabeza y hablo "no Raven, tu no entiendes, la verdadera razón por la cual yo deseaba alejarte de este lugar es por que confundí los sentimiento del verde personaje hacia ti" "¿Qué quieres decir?" una Titán confundida preguntó, a lo que él contestó "Raven, si hay algo que no puedo comprender son los sentimientos, tantos años de reprimirlos, de aislarlos en lo mas profundo de mi mente, me han dejado un legado de ignorancia en esa área, por esa razón confundí el amor con lujuria y deseo" "pero si apenas conviviste con los otros¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" a lo que respondió el alto hombre "la negatividad que sentía hacia mi, además de que capte un pedazo de la conversación que sostuvieron tu y él un día después de mi llegada, recuerda que tengo muy buen oído" hizo una pausa durante la cual se detuvo y vio fijamente a los ojos de Rae "pero el probó que yo estaba mal, cuando estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida en lugar de la tuya, por eso te pido me perdones Raven, que perdones mis faltas".

"Aunque he de confesar que mi poca prudencia provocó algo mucho mas grave de lo que pensé" esto confundió aun mas a la inteligente joven, quien no tardo en expresar su duda "¿mas grave¿A que te refieres?", Daenotsu dio un suspiro y prosiguió "Yo atraje a Rekiem, con esa prueba que te hice tomar, eleve mi poder de mas, por que demostraste ser mas fuerte de lo que esperaba y sin darme cuenta, proyecte el suficiente poder como para ser detectado; dándome cuenta de ello, trate de enmendar mi error con un hechizo que evitaría que me detectasen, pero como ya sabrás, mis habilidades con la magia no son buenas… en fin, de no haber sido por ti y por ese poder que evidenciaste, no creo que hubiésemos sobrevivido, por eso gracias y perdóname Raven" y al terminar su frase se inclino ligeramente, en una reverencia hacia su media hermana, durante todo su monólogo, un ligero (ligerísimo) tono de tristeza podía ser percibido, si eras lo suficientemente observador.

Después de escuchar atentamente, Raven meditó la respuesta, aunque no por mucho tiempo, puesto que sabia que no importando lo que hiciere su hermano, ella lo perdonaría, claro estaba disgustada con él, por celoso, sobre protector y sobre todo por regañarla (de cierta forma) debido a su falta de visión y fría lógica, cuando él había caído en el mismo juego, pero aun así ella no podía odiarlo, jamás, por lo tanto dijo "bien, te perdono hermano, pero trata de no hacerlo otra vez" a lo que el dijo "muy bien" y retomando su tono de completa frialdad continuó "aunque no creas que mis amenazas fueron vacías, no, en verdad existe un peligro enorme que se cierne sobre todos, por esa razón debes prepararte… lo que hiciste hace poco, la forma en como venciste a Rekiem, son los principios del Tanshinkou o aguja forjada, un golpe en el cual puedes controlar la distancia del impacto mayor" y para ejemplificarlo arrojo un trozo pequeño de cemento detrás del deposito de toallas y soltó un golpe al aire en esa dirección y segundos después, el pequeño trozo de cemento fue destruido, sin que el impacto dañara (aparentemente) el pequeño cubículo, aunque posteriormente, el pálido hombre aclaró "en realidad si se daño un poco la estructura por la cual paso la energía o chakra que envié, pero es un daño muy pequeño, que es fácil de arreglar, inclusive si atraviesa el cuerpo de algún ser vivo, no causaría mas que una ligera molestia, siempre y cuando no sea repetitivo el uso de este poder sobre el mismo punto" volvió a caminar "tu solo lo ejecutaste a una distancia de centímetros de tus puños, puesto que no lo puedes controlar, así que lo que debes hacer es tratar de controlar la distancia, calculando el tiempo que tu chakra debe permanecer unido o compactado, para después liberarlo, con una ligera carga emocional de tu parte" por supuesto la replica de Raven no se hizo esperar "suena complicado" y él dijo "y lo es, a mi me tomo casi cuatro años manejarlo, pero una vez que lo logras, tienes un arma poderosa de tu lado, por eso te encargo que lo practiques diario. Coloca una línea de botellas de vidrio y trata de romper solo una con tu poder, la del centro de la fila, sin que las demás sufran daños evidentes" y dicho esto se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la orilla del techo.

La oscura titán demoró un poco en reaccionar, pero al darse cuenta de que su medio hermano estaba apunto de partir grito "¡Espera!" él volteo y ella continuó "¿no supervisaras mi entrenamiento?" a lo que él dijo "no, lo lamento Raven, pero aun debo informarme de ciertas cosas y hablar con alguien, pero regresare, te lo prometo" aunque ella dijo "si me enseñaras como tele transportarme de planeta a planeta podría ayudarte en tu búsqueda" en verdad deseaba ser capaz de recorrer enormes distancias en segundos, o tal vez quería estar con su hermano como con sus amigos, pero Daenotsu le contestó "no es algo que puedas aprender de mi, puesto que yo utilizo algo para hacerlo" levantó su mano derecha y le mostró dos pequeños cristales carmesí opacos en forma de garras, encima de unos guantes negros "esto es lo que me auxilia a transpórtame y desgraciadamente no puedo legártelos por ahora, por que los necesito… volveré, eso tenlo por seguro, así que esto es un hasta luego Raven, no una despedida" y de repente sucedió algo inesperado, Rae, la persona que no deseaba ser tocada, abrazó fuertemente a su hermano, diciendo "te extrañare, hermano, regresa pronto" y él, sorprendido por dicho acto, tan solo le respondió con unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

Poco duró ese saludo fraternal; se separaron, Daenotsu corto el aire con sus dedos y enfrente de él apareció una ruptura del espacio-tiempo y antes de entrar dijo "nos veremos Raven" y desapareció en el rompimiento.

La pálida maga permaneció viendo los inicios del amanecer por unos minutos, pero decidió bajar a ver a sus amigos, y principalmente a Chico Bestia, antes de que el sol saliera por completo.

Se había prometido a si misma que se lo tomaría con calma, que no aceleraría las cosa, sino que dejaría que fluyeran con naturalidad; caminaría hasta la enfermería, una vez allí, checaría el estado de salud de Chico Bestia o Gar para ella, una vez que estuviera segura de que estaba bien, iría a ver a sus amigos en la sala común y haría lo mismo, los observaría por un rato, para posteriormente regresar a la sala medica de la torre, y ahí esperaría por unos instantes a que el cambiante deforma despertara y si este no lo hacia en una hora se dirigiría a su cuarto a descansar un poco.

Ese era el plan que pretendía seguir, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el corredor interior mas cercano a las escaleras del techo, comenzó a corre en dirección del sanatorio y una vez en dicho lugar, no pudo moverse, al ver el cuerpo del joven verde, su cuerpo no respondió mas, sus planes arruinados, y por primera vez estaba feliz por ello.

Chico Bestia parecía estar en un profundo y pacifico sueño, su respiración lenta y constante, cubierto hasta los hombros por una sabana blanca.

Se acerco lentamente hacia la cama donde se encontraba su amor y recorrió su rostro con las puntas de los dedos, como admirándolo, esto hizo que el joven recostado reaccionara y abriera sus ojos color jade que en cuanto vieron a Raven se iluminaron y apareció una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

"Rae, aun estas aquí" dijo él "si y me quedare con ustedes" dijo ella, cosa que sorprendió al cambiante héroe "¡en serio!" y ella solo asentó, confirmando la buena noticia "pero yo p…" comenzó a decir Chico Bestia, pero fue interrumpido por Raven, quien colocó sus labios sobre los suyos en un tierno beso; ya no importaban las razones del cambio de opinión de Daenotsu, pero era muy feliz de que Raven no tuviera que irse lejos, lejos de la Tierra… lejos de él.

Posteriormente de que sus labios se separasen (lo cual tardo mucho tiempo, por que el beso pasó de tierno, a un poco mas apasionado) Raven habló "ahora debes descansar, nuestros amigos sabrán la noticia mañana, ya que ellos también deben recuperar fuerzas" pero él comenzó a protestar "pero Rae-Rae… me siento genial" pero ella inmediatamente intervino "un momento… uno: no me llames por nombres estúpidos, solo aceptare Raven o Rae, nada de apodos melosos o tontos" CB estuvo a punto de oponerse, pero algo en él le dijo que lo mejor era callarse "y dos: debes recuperarte" y sin mas, le indujo el sueño a Garfield y una vez que volvió a dormir, la hija de Arella le beso la frente y se retiró a descansar en sus aposentos.

Una vez en su cuarto, acomodó su grande y redonda cama, colocó sus almohadas en la forma en que ella se sentía mas cómoda y se recostó, preparándose para un bien merecido descanso, sabiendo que, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, dormiría tranquila, sin la angustia que sintió, cuando le dijeron que debía abandonar a sus amigos y al ser que amaba; no, esta vez reposaría por completo.

Como a eso de las tres de la tarde, el grupo comenzó a despertar; Raven quien había traído a Chico Bestia de la enfermería (curándole las pocas heridas que aun tenía) ya se encontraba en la cocina tomando té, mientras que CB comía sus panques de tofu.

El resto del equipo los vio y se alegro muchísimo, aunque después pidieron explicaciones de lo sucedido después de que se desmayaran; Raven explicó los sucesos y al final agregó la buena noticia, que en cuanto fue escuchada, la torre estalló en vítores e inmediatamente empezaron a organizar una pequeña fiesta en honor a la alegre ocasión (a pesar de encontrarse algo mareados) Cyborg reparo su brazo y fue el único que tuvo algo que hacer, aparte de los preparativos para la celebración, por que a ninguno le habían quedado cicatrices, al parecer esas píldoras del soldado eran bastante efectivas.

Fue un festejo lleno de comida para todos (inclusive Cy cocino la "carne falsa" de su mejor amigo), vieron unas cuantas películas, escucharon música (e incluso el chico maravilla se puso a bailar con Star).

Así es, fue un momento de gozo y aunque sabia que pronto regresaría a la realidad de todos los días y que se tendría que prepararse para algo terrible, por la advertencia de Daenotsu, en estos momentos tan solo deseaba disfrutar de este instante de algarabía, decidiendo posponer por unas horas su vida de heroína, por que en estos momentos no era mas que una mujer enamorada, divirtiéndose con el ser que mas quería, a su lado.

Mientras tanto, en un punto distante del espacio profundo se encontraba un planeta gigantesco y dentro de el, un palacio cuya vista acobardaría al mas valiente, por su aspecto y mas aun, por lo que contenía "Señor" dijo una figura agachada frente a un trono oculto en la oscuridad "Nos han llegado informes de que Rekiem ha fallado" y de entre las sombras se oyó una voz fuerte, cruel y profunda "ese idiota, actuó por su cuenta, sinceramente jamás espere que tuviera éxito" parecía no importarle el canoso villano, quien fue derrotado por Raven "el muy imbécil pensó que le daría un rango mas alto… basura… pero ya no importa… ¿ya averiguaron donde esta Daenotsu?" "me temo que no señor" el lacayo estaba asustado de enfurecer a su amo "No importa, tarde o temprano vendrá a nosotros" y no se habló mas, todo permaneció en silencio, en un aterrador silencio.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Como se darán cuenta, lo que llamé el final, deja muchos cabos sueltos, como la identidad de aquel jefe de la Orden de la Oscuridad o el por que persiguen a Daenotsu, e inclusive si Raven dominara o no el Tanshinkou, entre otras muchas cuestiones, pues bien la respuesta es simple, habrá una secuela, si oyeron bien, esto esta lejos de terminarse, solo a dado paso a lo mas emocionante, una gigantesca guerra tendrá lugar y ustedes podrán presenciarla (si deciden continuar con esta historia) a salvo, enfrente de sus computadoras.

Pero eso no es todo, también revelare el nombre de mi siguiente Fanfic "Mala Suerte" y a diferencia de este, la nueva aventura será una comedia, con cierto toque de dramatismo (suena raro, pero ya lo verán), aunque lo principal será la diversión, cambiando un poco el estilo de este relato, a uno mas dinámico de leer.

Aprovechare este espacio para colocar una fe de erratas: en el capitulo nueve donde dice Unsukuyomi, en realidad debe decir Tsukuyomi, un error de dedo pero aun así creo que debo aclararlo, además de que en el capitulo anterior, me faltaron acentos en muchas palabras, como bien señaló Raven The Daks Wings Angel, tomado como ejemplo neon, que en realidad debe ser neón, entre muchas otras.

Después revisare el resto del Fanfic en busca de más errores y publicare una nueva fe de erratas si es necesario

Así que dejen sus reviews, que yo los contestare, ya sea editando este capitulo o enviando un mensaje a sus correos a través de Fanfiction, por la respuesta no se preocupen.

¡Ah! Ya casi lo olvido, quiero felicitar a **Ka** (un anónimo) por que le atinó a las verdaderas intenciones de Daenotsu desde hace mucho, en serio eres increíble y perdón por no decirte esto antes, pero eso hubiese arruinado el final.

Y ya sin mas que agregar¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron¡Pero en especial a los que comentaron¡En serio me animaron a seguir con esto¡Mil gracias!

¡¡Nos Vemos!!

Daen.


End file.
